Save me
by Unidentified Writing Object
Summary: Harry Potter is left by his best friends because they think he'd go dark. Harry decides to move to Forks while he works on his 4th album, he becomes a teacher in Forks high school, his best student is a vampire, and Harry happens to be his mate.HP/EC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Twilight, J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer do.

Harry Potter was 15 years old when he started his official training, He was taken from the Dursleys and lived in Auror quarters, being trained with them and going with them on missions. At 16, Harry's Training went ever harder, adding training in the Department of mysteries to develop his Parsel-Magic, and after school he would train with Dumbledore.

At 17, he destroyed all the horcuxes and defeated Voldemort, His Fame grew, everyone knew him. He had been playing the guitar since his 2nd year, so he pursued a musical career. Harry Potter was a hit, He sold three albums that year (Magical music production is WAY faster than muggle) The first was 'Save me' The songs focused on the despair and sadness he felt, like he was falling deeper and deeper into a depression, the album was dedicated to does who died in the war.

Stupid lies and Plastic Smiles came out soon after the Ministry declared him a threat of being the next dark lord and his friends had turned on him. He fell even deeper into a depression because of the Betrayal, although his fans backed him up, it hurt that those he thought family hadn't.

Moving on was his third album, the auror who had trained him helped him move on, he decided if his friends didn't believe him, he'd just have to make new ones. After releasing this album he decided to move to a secluded area to think on his next album, to relax, and possibly to forget about his troubles even for a while.

Being 19, close to 20, he applies for a teaching job at Forks, Washington, his new home. He becomes the new Music and Combat (Electives) teacher. It just so happens that his best student was a Vampire. This Vampire was falling for his teacher, and he was falling hard.

A/N: Just introducing the story :D If you like it, review so I can continue it.


	2. Settling in

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed this story, especially Lissa Black for the first Review for this sot.**

Disclaimer:I don't own these characters or these books, J.K. Rowling and S. Meyer do.

Forks

"Sir, the plane has landed" the petite flight attendant said, reaching out to tap the sleeping passenger on the shoulder.

"Oh, Thanks" The man said, waking up before she even touched him. The flight attendant stared at the man, who had Bright Emerald eyes, he looked familiar, she just couldn't tell why. The green-eyed man smiled at her, before getting up and leaving the plane.

Her eyes followed the retreating man's back before it struck her; Harry Potter, that British Rock star her sister wouldn't shut up about, what's he doing in Washington?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter didn't need glasses, he hasn't for four years now. It just didn't do for a high ranking Auror to have the disadvantage of poor eyesight, so he got his eyes fixed, it was painful, but worth it.

Although he still kept a pair of square black glasses for those times he'd hide from the paparazzi, after all, who'd expect a rock star to dress and look like an adult?

That was what he was doing now, blending in with the crowd as a normal adult, no one would notice him getting his luggage, or getting in a taxi, or even him stopping to take a piss in a public restroom. Harry loved this, he loved being normal, he loved not being mobbed, he love those glasses as he did his wand, he honestly thought he'd never live in peace without it.

And now Harry was going to live in Forks, Washington, where he'd inherited a house from his god father, Sirius black. He didn't know _what_ he'd do there, all he knew was he needed to leave England and all the bad memories.

When the Taxi parked in front of his new home, harry got his first view of his house. It was a Victorian style house with a fountain of a Grim spitting water towards the sky. Harry shook his head at the house, only the blacks would have a gigantic house hidden among the trees in a small town like Forks.

When Harry got settled in, he set to work arranging furniture and cleaning the dusty rooms up, he also stocked the kitchen with food, and ordered a car to get around. It took a total of a week to finish fixing up the house, then he focused on his studio room, which he still had to soundproof, move instruments and paint over the puke green walls.

At the end of the day, Harry collapsed in his four-post Black Bed and promptly fell asleep with exhaustion. He would probably finish the studio by tomorrow, then he'd have to find a something to do while he wasn't composing a song for his fourth Album, which he only had half a song finished for, Harry was finding it hard to find inspiration in the confines of his Unnecessarily huge house.

Maybe he could explore forks when he finished with the studio. He might find a job too, if only for something to do.

**A/N: I know it's not very exciting, but next chapter will be way more for reading, if you wnat me to update, just review. I'd really appreciate it.**


	3. Fans

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and Thank you very much to that anonymous critic, you really opened my eyes to my errors and i would really love to improve my writing, so thanks for the advice. I'm not one to get offended by Friendly advices, i know my mistakes and try to improve them, for example, I am known to make running sentences. We're not perfect, we make mistakes :D**

**Disclaimer: once again, not mine, J.K. Rowling and S. Meyer.  
**

Fans

Harry was bouncing on his feet with excitement, although he did feel a bit silly in doing so, he was finally finished with the house and he was going to start job hunting. Harry couldn't wait to explore Forks and memorize it as fast as possible, he was also happy to be out of the house and among people and life, rather than furniture and silence.

Harry was putting on a pair of black checkered Vans and out the door before you could say 'Quidditch'.

He was roaming around aimlessly at first, before finding himself in front of a coffee shop filled with teenagers drinking and chattering noisily. Harry went in and went straight to the brunette behind the counter.

"Coffee, 3 cream, 2 sugar" he ordered, the brunette nodded an fixed his order up quickly before giving it to him, Harry gave a ten dolar bill and looked around the coffee shop, he noticed that it was filled with teenagers, about one to two adults in sight.

The brunette gave him his change, Harry smiled and thanked her before taking a seat in one of the small booths and sipping his coffee. After a few minutes he overheard something he'd rather he hadn't.

"Harry Potter's 3rd Album is _finally_ in America, we _have_ to get one, preferably _before_ it gets sold out." one of the voices compained.

"Don't Worry Jessica, We can go to Port Angeles next Saturday and buy a copy" Another voice reassured.

"Isn't it unfair that England gets _his_ Albums out earlier?" The first voice asked.

"Well, I have a cousin in England, she said that this new Album was one of the best and that Harry was so _hot_ on the cover." another voice said.

"Did you see those pictures they took of him when he was getting his paper in the morning?" The first voice asked, excited.

"Yeah, he was only wearing Pajama bottoms!!!" the third was squeled.

"He was so damn hot, He's my screen saver." the second one said.

Harry closed his eyes, thoughts racing through his mind.

_When was that photo taken? Who took it? Is that all they see in my music? How creepy can you get, keeping a picture of some guy you don't even know as your screen saver? Why didn't my manager tell him about the photo? What will happen to me here if they find out who i am?_

Harry stood up, and left the coffee shop, his mind still flooding with Harry stopped and looked around, he found himself at a sports gear store. Harry stepped inside and started looking around, there were mostly camping equipment though.

"Oh, I haven't seen you before, you must be new in town; i'm Mike Newton" said a boy from behind me, i turned to look at him.

"Harry" Harry replied, skipping his last name, Mike didn't respond.

"Do you happen to know if there are any job openings in forks?" Harry asked the boy.

"The Library is always open, The Coffee shop too, and our Old Music teacher is retiring, so you might want to try Forks high school as well" Mike said, Harry nodded slowly before deciding he had no camping desires for the future. He said Thanks and left the store, Harry walked a few paces before looking around and trying to figure out which way to go, he was excited at the prospect of teaching music.

He approached a nearby Brunette, probably around 16, and asked him for directions to the high school, The boy gave him precise, detailed instructions.

Nodding in understanding, Harry thanked the boy before heading to where the boy had pointed out.

When Harry arrived at the school, he looked at what could possibly be the smallest school he had ever seen,even the elementary he had attended before Hogwarts was larger. Harry sighed before making his way in.

**A/N: Sorry it's always so short, I have school work, but on weekends it might get longer. Yes, those three were Jessica, Angela, and Lauren, If you haven't already guessed. I promise That i will, as much as possible, try to update everyday. so please Review! more Reviews, faster and longer Updates!!!!!! **

**-Deni, Unidentified Writing Object.  
**


	4. Officer Swan, a song and a Job

**A/N:Harry was Angst-y cause he knew it would be impossible to hide his identity from his fans if he became a teacher, but he really wanted to get a job so he'd just have to deal with it. He's been playing the guitar since he was in his 2nd year, he started playing to get away from the accusations of being the slytherin heir, as for who taught him, it was Dean Thomas. The magical community knows because his career started in the magical world, his first Album was sold in the magical community, but his fame spread to the muggle world, so he started selling albums to them too. He didn't use an Alias because he felt that would be like being ashamed of his father, he refused to use any name other than Potter, so might as well use Harry, and anyway even if he used an alias, he can't hide who he is from the magical community.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, J.K. Rowling does; I don't own Twilight, does. I don't own 'On my own', three days Grace does.**

Officer Swan, a song and a Job.

Harry quickly found the Main office, he approached the woman behind the desk.

"Excuse me, If I may Inquire about a job, i hear the Music Post is now open." Harry said.

"Oh, fill this in then." The woman gave him a bunch of papers.

Harry sat down on the chairs near the door, filling in the application papers.

_Full name: Harry James Evans Potter_

_Age: 19_

_Education: Home schooled, Degree presented by prime Minister._

_Qualifications: Record selling musician._

Harry looked up from his half filled in application when a man in a police uniform walked in, the man approached the desk.

"I'm here to enroll my daughter" He told the woman, who smiled at him before giving him a stack of papers and a pen.

"Please fill these in then, Officer Swan" The man took the papers and sat down a seat away from Harry. The man spotted Harry and looked at him suspiciously.

"I haven't seen you around here before, you are?" he asked.

"Harry Potter, i moved into the Black Manor at the edge of town." Harry offered his hand, which the man took.

"Chief Officer Charlie Swan, how are you related to the Phineas Black, the old owner?" Officer Swan asked.

"I'm his grandson's godson; when my Godfather died, he left everything to me, so It's my house now." Harry answered.

"Oh, enrolling too?" Officer Swan asked, smiling, now that he was sure this boy wasn't doing anything illegal.

"Nope, I'm applying for the Music Teacher's post." Harry said, Answering one of the items.

"Oh? How old are you?" Officer Swan asked, Shocked.

"19"

"How about College?" Officer asked.

"I was home schooled, I took the tests in the ministry, I have a Degree for both high school and College presented by the Minister himself." Harry smiled at the memory of the day, the muggle minister was against the magical ministry when it came to whether he would be the next dark lord or not, The minister had taken an instant liking to Harry.

"Oh, wow, you must be very smart" Officer said.

"Thank you officer Swan, but really, The minister was a friend, so he insisted on giving me my degree."

"Call me Charlie" Charlie told the Teen in front of him. He couldn't believe this kid was Friends with the British Minister, He was guessing it was the British minister, considering his accent.

"Okay then, Charlie, why are you here? Enrolling?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Yeah, my daughter who's been living with her mother is moving here, maybe you'll be able to teach her, Isabella Swan" Charlie said.

"Will do, Charlie" Harry stood up, and handed in his application.

"You'll be interviewed now, First door down the hall." the woman said, Harry made his way there.

"Good Luck" Charlie called, Harry called back his thanks before entering the first door in the hall way.

"Uh, I'm here to apply for the music post." Harry told the Principal.

"Sit down, Mr?" The Gray haired woman asked.

"Potter, madam, Harry Potter" Harry answered, taking the seat in front of the Woman's Desk.

"okay, Mr. Potter, what Qualifications do you have to teach music? any experience?" The woman asked.

"Well Ms.-" Harry looked at the name plate. "-Whitcock, I am a multi-record selling musician." Harry replied.

"Oh? and where is your proof of this?" asked, raising her left brow.

Harry put his hand in his Messenger bag, Wandlessly conjuring up his 2nd Album, and handing it over to the Principal, who took it, looked at the cover, the Credits, the songs and the release date. The Principal took the CD out of it's case, and put it in her player.

The music started, On my Own played.

_I walk alone  
Think of home  
Memories of long ago  
No one knows, I lost my soul long ago_

This brought Back memories, Harry Thought, He could still remember The Hate he felt after the war, He was a monster, he had killed so much. The Blood on his hands was too much for him too handle, He would bury himself in alcohol, trying to forget it all.

_Lied too much  
She said that she's had enough  
Am I too much?  
She said that she's had enough_

He didn't want to tell Ginny about his problems, he was afraid he'd leave him once she knew his sins. He'd make excuses for why he was home late, why he couldn't go to their dates, why he couldn't tell her why he was out so much.

_Standing on my own  
Remembering the one, I left at home  
Forget about the life, I used to know  
Forget about the one, I left at home_

One day, he came home to find Ginny packing her things, he asked her what was wrong, she threw the paper at him, the headlines said, 'Savior of The wizarding world, the next dark lord?' He reasoned to her, telling her it was rubbish, a lie. she spat at him that she had enough, that now she knew where i went at night.

_I need to run far away  
Can't go back to that place  
Like she told me  
I'm just a big disgrace_

Harry felt his heart breaking into oblivion at that moment, He told her to stay. 'Don't Leave me' he begged, she told me i was worthless, heartless, and He didn't deserve to be loved. He begged her and begged.

_Lied too much  
She said that she's had enough  
Am I too much?  
She said that she's had enough_

He Begged her as she walked over to the fireplace, he pleaded as she threw the powder, he stood there when she threw her engagement ring at him, He wept there when she left.

_Standing on my own  
Remembering the one, I left at home  
Forget about the life, I used to know  
Forget about the one, I left at home_

_So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own_

_Lied too much  
I think that I've had enough  
Am I too much?  
She said that she's had enough_

_I'm standing on my own  
Remembering the one, I left at home  
Forget about the life, I used to know  
Forget about the one, I left at home_

_So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own  
Forget about the past, I'll never know  
Forget about the one, I left at home_

"?"

Harry snapped back to reality, blinking back the tears he felt stinging behind his eyes.

"you've got the job."

**A/N: Some of Harry's Past Revealed!! That was longer than usual,hope you liked it. The song is 'On my own' by Three Days Grace, thanks for reading. Please Review!!! -Deni, Unidentified writing Object  
**


	5. White Carpet stained red

**A/N: you'll notice most (if not all) of Harry's songs will be by Three days grace.** **song for this chapter ****Three Days Grace--Pain****, Fudge is still here, because he never denied that Voldemort was back, it was on his insistence that Dumbledore agreed to start the training.  
**

Disclaimer: Don't own this, J.K.R. and SM do.

School

the principal had given harry a mountain of paper work to do, so now he sat in front of a desk while he wrote down his course plan for the year. He was filling the papers in quite frankly at this point, especially his 'hopes' for the subject, what kind question is that?

_I hope to teach my students how to play at least one instrument correctly and have them competently read musical notes._

It should have been at least a paragraph, but Harry thought that would be a waste of paper and ink. Harry moved on to the next paper, which happened to a list of the students who have music as an elective, their year and their past grades, as well as a pile of papers with squares on them.

_I have to put seating arrangements?_ Harry thought, exasperated.

* * *

Harry dropped his pen and let his head fall to the desktop, He had finally finished filling in the impossibly high mountain of papers.

_did Hogwarts teachers do this much too? If so, then I kind of understand why Snape was always in a fowl mood._ Harry mused, as he headed to the kitchen for a snack.

Harry rummaged through his cupboards for something to wake him up, He found a box of fruit loops and poured it into a bowl with milk, grabbed a spoon and carried his food to his studio. He placed the bowl on the seat for the piano as he sat himself down on the White carpet of his studio and with flick of his wand, the instruments started playing on their own. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, flashes of his usual nightmares ran through his head, He sighed and started eating his cereal.

Harry's Life was never easy, it probably never will be. He's been betrayed and hurt so much, yet he can still trust; He's seen enough to drive a man insane, yet he isn't. Harry had the worst and best luck anyone can hope for, He'd get into life threatening positions that should impossible to escape,and escape safely, but over the Years of being tricked and betrayed, Harry had learned his lesson.

Don't Trust so easily, looks can be deceiving. _Watch your Back, front, sides, and above and below, you never know if someones out to get you. _

Moody's words rang in his head._ Watch your back, potter, don't trust every decent looking person you see. _Moody always said something like that to him when they saw each other, He was probably one of the few who were on his side in the 'next dark lord' affair, he was thankful for that.

A tapping noise brought him out of his Thoughts, he saw an eagle owl tapping at the window of his studio. He got up and let it in, it dropped a letter before leaving.

_wasn't that Draco's owl?_ Harry thought, opening the letter.

_Potter_,

_you asked me to keep you updated, so I think you should know, they've been raiding the house of anyone with any sort of connection to you, they're desperate to find you. Th idiotic Minister of ours has ordered anyone with a direct connection to you be 'interviewed' by aurors. You were an auror once, you know what that means. Lovegood's never looked worse, they took her voice, saying she didn't need it if she couldn't tell them where you were. All the aurors that were once under your command, quit when they heard of this, looks like you got a whole department loyal to you. so Fudge hired a whole new bunch of aurors, they're like his personal death eaters, Moody's in Azkaban, they charged him for saying you'd make a better minister than fudge could ever hope to be, then he attacked fudge. They got me for questioning last week, I've been better. So I want to ask can Lovegood and i come over? we really need to get away from that bumbling idiot we call a minister. Even if you say no, we're still coming, but Lovegood insists on asking you first. See you in a few minutes after you receive this.  
_

_ sincerely,_

_ Draco Lucius Black Malfoy_

Harry nearly dropped his bowl, Moody's in Azkaban? Luna lost her voice? Draco's hurt? all because of him. how could he have been so selfish? Harry fell to his knees, why would fudge go so far to hurt people for his location? Why would he make aurors hurt innocent people? Why can't he just leave harry? Why couldn't he just let Him be free?

Harry was hardly aware of the tears that streamed down his face, or the pain in his heart as he realized Fudge would never leave him alone, Fudge was a man obsessed, and determined to ruin his life. Now the few who stuck by him have lost their freedom, their voice, their safety and their jobs because this man couldn't leave him alone. Peoples lives were ruined for ever being friends with him. his own best friend, Draco, was hurt by that mad man.

Harry's magic swirled around him as his Anger built. The instruments sprang back to life, Harry stood, singing as he threw things across the room in anger.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Harry flung a chair violently, He hated fudge, he wished fudge would feel the pain harry was feeling now. Tears still flowing Harry continued to throw things.

_You're sick of feeling down  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

Harry smashed a vase, He was sick of loving, sick of being left, sick of never having his love returned.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at al_

He'd take pain over love any day, at least Pain is constant, always there at the back of your mind, Love was fickle, it came and go, and Harry had seen it go a thousand times too much. He sent a reducto at a mirror, and picked up a single rose from one of the vases he broke.

_Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand_

one of the thorns pricked him, he burnt the rose into ashes, blood trickling down and dripping on his white carpet.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough_

Harry started throwing vases again, Eyes overflowing with tears.

* * *

two Blond teenagers appeared out of thin air in front of the Black Manor, they could hear music coming from inside, as well as crashing noises. they looked at each other before sprinting towards the noise.

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

They got inside an ran upstairs towards the noise, the amount of raw magic swirling around was causing anything within the vicinity of the room to float a few inches off the ground, including the two blonds.

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

They finally got to the door, the blond male pushed it open to see Harry Potter with tears flowing down his pale face as he threw things around the room, his arms bloody from the cuts he got from flying shards of glass.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain _

Harry fell to his knees again, his knees bled on impact with broken glass, his head bowed down, his arms limp at his sides, tears fell silently. The two blonds carried their broken friend and healed him before letting him sleep.

the blond female gave the male a look that plainly said 'we have to do something'

the male sighed, "I know"

**A/N: That was long, even without the lyrics. finally, Harry's true feelings are revealed, his pain and sadness, his weariness of love, and Fudge's determination to make his life you liked it please review, i update faster with more reviews!! The Cullens will probably enter the next chapter, or the one after that, just so you know.**

**-Deni, Unidentified Writing Object  
**


	6. Draco Lucius Black Malfoy

**A/N: thanks for the reviews, hope you like this chapter.**

Disclaimer: Not mine, its J.K. Rowling's and S. Meyer's

Harry woke up an hour or so after they put him to sleep, he was shocked to see his arms, legs and torso covered in bandages. How had he not noticed these cuts? He swung his legs to the right side of the bed, intent on finding out who helped him.

He hissed in pain as he stood up, he walked slowly towards the hallway.

"Could you pass me that?" a familiar voice said, there was rummaging noises.

"Thanks, its almost finished" the voice said.

Harry opened the door slightly, enough to see a head of blond hair.

"Draco!!" Harry threw the door open and attacked the blond.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but could you get off of me,Harry?" Draco said, smiling, He was glad to see Harry smile again, and he'd do anything To keep it there.

"Sorry, How are You? Damn I missed you, being stuck here all alone for more than a week, i was so Bored" Harry rambled as he got off of the Blond.

Luna smiled at the two as they talked about random unimportant things, After Harry was betrayed by the Weasleys and Granger, Draco felt bad For him and offered his friendship to Harry potter, for the second time in his life. Harry took it, and trusted Draco more than he did himself, he got Closer to the blond than with anyone else. Harry was dependent on Draco, who didn't seem to mind having a Gryffindor as a best friend.

"Luna!!, I'm so sorry, This would never have happened if i wasn't so self-" Harry suddenly started to apologize as soon as he saw her.

Luna put a finger on his mouth, shutting him up, and giving him a post it.

_Not your fault, It's fudge's_

"But-" Luna silenced him with a sharp look, before giving him another post it that said the exact same thing.

Harry sighed in defeat, hissing when one of his cuts were disturbed.

"Oh, almost forgot, here, drink this." Draco said, giving him a light turquoise potion., Harry took it and drank it with no hesitation.

"What was that?" he asked, coughing at the strong taste.

"It'll take away the pain and make you heal faster" Draco said, Harry nodded.

The Potion took immediate effect, Harry was better Within the Hour, and could be found sitting with Draco, who was teaching him to sign.

'What are you going to do while I'm at school?' Harry Signed.

'School?' Draco asked, slightly smiling, Harry was learning quickly.

'I forgot to tell you, i got a job as a music teacher in the local high school' Harry signed.

'I guess I could be your ride and i can take care of Lovegood here' Draco shrugged.

'You've got a car?' Harry signed, Draco took out a miniature 1989 Bugatti ID90 in silver.

'You shrank it?' Harry signed, incredulously.

'How else was i suppose to bring it here?' Draco signed.

'Legal muggle means,' Harry signed

'Whatever' Draco waved it off.

Harry shook his head, laughing at his best friend's attitude.

* * *

"Harry, Haaaarrrryyy, Potter! Potty-head, scar-head, Harry!" Draco Drawled as he kicked Harry out of bed.

"Bugger off, Draco" Harry mumbled, hiding his face in his pillow.

"Today's the first day of school" Draco said, smirking when the green eyed man shot up and ran to the shower. Draco sat down on Harry's bed, smirking.

Harry Emerged out of the Bathroom, with wet hair and a white towel around his waist. Draco wolf whistled him, along with cat calls, Harry laughed and grabbed a change of clothes from his wardrobe.

"Aw, where you goin' handsome?" Draco called, Harry flipped him off as he walked to the bathroom to change without an audience, Draco laughed when he saw this.

The Two had really developed an incredible friendship, they leaned on each other, holding each other up. Although Draco would never admit it, Harry had changed him, he didn't care so much about blood purity anymore, although he was still incredibly proud of his lineage.

While Draco was pondering on this, Harry emerged from the bathroom wearing Black faded tight jeans, a white button up that wasn't tucked in, a loose thin black tie, and Black high cut converse.

"Uniform?" Draco asked.

"I'm a teacher, remember Draco? not a student, besides, it's required, this is just a casual version of it." Harry said, grabbing his messenger back filled with paper work he had to give to the principal.

"Let's go" Draco said, leading Harry to the Bugatti, harry got into the passenger seat while Draco walked over to the driver's seat.

"This is weird, driving on the other side." Draco said, making Harry laugh at his facial expression, they talked about the differences of America to England, and soon they were parking in the teacher's parking lot.

people stared at the car that was so obviously out of the price range of someone with a teacher's salary. A crowd was gathering, staring at the expensive car, the driver got out, he was pretty tall, around 6'1 with platinum blond hair, aristocratic features , and pale lips curved up in a confident smirk.

He leaned against the hood as he waited for his best friend to come out. The passenger seat opened, revealing a slightly shorter man, around 5'10 with pitch black hair that reached between his shoulder blades, tied loosely with a green ribbon that matched his Vibrant Emerald eyes and blood red lips.

"You sure I can't bother you in your 'classes'?" The blond asked, laughing.

"Pretty sure, besides, Luna needs you." The Green eyed man said, The blond smiled.

"True, she wants to go shopping and I'd be damned if I let her buy those hideous socks she's been lusting for." the bond said, making hi friend laugh.

"go home Draco, pick me up?" The green eyed man said, smiling.

"Sure thing potter" The blond said turning to get into the Bugatti, before stopping and looking back.

"Have fun" Draco said, giving Harry a smile that sent shivers down the student's backs.

"Oh, I will" Harry assured him, with a smile quite similar to his best friend's.

With that, Draco drove off, leaving harry to his first day as a muggle music teacher.

**A/N:hope you guys like it, next chapter might come late, since I have school. Please Review!!!!!!!**

**-Deni, unidentified writing Object**


	7. A Musician for a Music teacher

**A/N: sorry it took longer, we having tests at school, I hate History, always have, always will.**

Disclaimer: my plot, not my characters. It's J.K.R. and SM and T.D.G.'s.

Five pale teens hopped into the Volvo parked in front of their white Victorian style house, a bronze haired one in the driver's seat, and a short haired pixie-like girl rode shotgun, A large burly teen sat next to a beautiful blond in the back, who sat between her Husband and her 'twin' brother. The Pixie-like one stiffened in her seat, eyes glazing over, almost as sudden as it came, it ended, leaving a wide grin on the girl's face.

"What did you see, Alice?" The blond boy,, Jasper Hale asked.

"Happiness" Alice answered, reciting the Japanese alphabet in her mind to block off Edward.

"For who?" Emmett asked.

"All of us, but especially for Edward ,Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme." Alice said Happily.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked, intrigued.

"You'll see when we get to school" Alice was practically singing with joy.

* * *

Edward parked in their usual spot and got out, reaching back in for his bag. Hearing Emmett gasp, Edward looked up to see a silver Bugatti, it looked customized, for it had some kind of crest near the tires.

_Damn, that's a nice car_

Edward almost laughed at Emmett's thoughts when the driver's seat opened, revealing a confident blond who leaned against the hood. Edward focused on the blond's thoughts.

_Look at all these muggles, they look like idiots, haven't they ever seen a silver 1989 Bugatti ID90? and this is one of the cheap ones._

Edward's eyebrows rose at that comment, just how rich is this guy? and what's a muggle?

The Passenger seat opened, revealing a Handsome Black haired beauty, he stood tall and proud, with a leader air about him, his Emerald eyes had a sparkle in them, though behind this was a faint darkness, as if he had felt more pain than one should, as if he had seen more than anyone can handle.

"You sure I can't bother you in your 'classes'?" the blond asked, laughing, his voice not far from the one in his mind, only slightly quieter.

"Pretty sure, besides, Luna needs you." The Raven haired Beauty said, his voice was calm and quiet.

"True, she wants to go shopping and I'd be damned if I let her buy those hideous socks she's been lusting for." the bond said, making the beauty laugh, the sound sent shivers down Edward's spine.

"go home Draco, pick me up?" The green eyed man asked, his Red lips forming a soft smile.

"Sure thing potter" The blond,Draco, said turning to get into the Bugatti, before stopping and looking back.

"Have fun" Draco said, giving Harry a smile that sent shivers down the student body's backs.

"Oh, I will" Harry assured him, His Blood red lips curving at each side, giving an effect worse than his Friend's smile As the Blond drove off, Edward turned to listen to the emerald eyed beauty's thoughts, surprised to hear music coming from the man's thoughts, it seemed that the man was composing a tune in his mind. an incredibly hard thing to do, yet the tune he heard was so expressive, he could practically feel the emotions behind it. It was fast and loud, leaving a feeling of defiance and excitement.

"What's he thinking?" Emmett asked, making Edward turn away from the addicting sound coming from the green eyed man.

"He was composing, It was amazing" Edward said distractedly as he replayed the tune in his own mind.

"He was _composing_?" Rosalie repeated, looking at me incredulously.

"Yes, and it was _amazing_." Edward repeated, nodding as he started walking towards his first class, English with Alice. As they neared the music room, which was across from the English classroom, they heard an electric guitar start to play.

"That's it, that's what he was composing" Edward whispered the Alice, low enough for only her to hear. A drum started in with another guitar, Edward stopped and looked at Alice.

"how is he doing that? There's only one heartbeat in there." Edward said again, too low for human ears.

_I don't know, why don't you ask him later, since he's in there, he's probably the new music teacher. _Alice thought, the look on her face told Edward that she had seen this coming, was this new teacher the happiness she was talking about? and how the hell would a teacher be a happiness to Carlisle and Esme? they don't even go to school.

Edward shook his head in a very human gesture, to clear his mind, he entered the English classroom and sat in his seat, listening to the tune coming from the music room. it seemed that the music coming from the music room was the topic of all conversations around him.

"I wonder who's playing that?"

"It's the new guy, obviously, do you know anyone in forks who can play that well?"

"i heard he's the new music teacher"

"He sure can play, think he composed that himself?"

"Nah, that's impossible, listen to that tune, it's amazing!"

"I heard he got the job easy, he just let Ms. Whitcock listen to one of his compositions."

"No way, where'd you hear that?"

"My Mom's best friend is the Principal's secretary."

"So he's really a Musician?"

"That's what I Heard"

"No way, A musician for a teacher, cool!!"

Edward was happy when the bell rang, all this stupid, pointless, obvious gossip was giving him a migraine and he couldn't exactly sleep it off. alice smiled at him when she saw his annoyed expression.

_Hear that Edward? Our Music teacher's a musician! that's SO Shocking.  
_

Edward glared at Alice who was stifling her giggles.

**A/N: Don't you think it's funny that their gossiping about something so obvious? Thank you _Chiyoku Shibata_, my 100th reviewer, thanks also to the others who reviewed, hope you like this chapter, sorry about the typos and grammatical errors. School has been keeping me busy and distracted. Please Review!!!**

**-Deni, Unidentified Writing Object**


	8. Harry James E Potter

**A/N: In case you guys were wondering, the tune harry was thinking of was Riot by three Days Grace (Instrumental). It totally fits the whole sense of defiance thing.**

Disclaimer:Not mine, J.K. Rowling, S. Meyer, Three days grace's

It was the third period, which was why Edward was looking forward to his next class, Music. His class would be the first to have Music in the school, so it was bound to be interesting, and personally, Edward wanted to hear more from the one who composed that loud, Defiant tune that he couldn't get out of his head.

He was the first one there, even if he had been walking in a human pace. When he walked in, it was eerie in the dimly lit music room, the seats were arranged in an alternating circle pattern, except for an aisle leading to the blackboard, all the chairs faced the middle. The walls were covered in instruments, Edward noticed that they seemed shinier and newer than last year. The new teacher was leaning against a wall, writing something down on a small leather bound book.

Edward took one purposefully noisy step to inform the teacher of his arrival, which worked because the man looked up and smiled at him, leaving Edward slightly stunned at the sudden change of atmosphere, from serious and broody to warm and kind.

"Sit, Mr...?"

Edward shook his head, shaking himself from his thoughts.

"Cullen, sir" Edward responded, The new teacher motioned at one of the seats, and Edward sat down, The green eyed musician went back to his old position, but instead of writing in his leather book, he watched the door for more students,

soon the classroom was filled with excited students, just in time for the final warning bell to ring.

"So, as you probably already know, I am your new music Teacher, Mr. Potter." the green eyed man said, walking over to the board where he wrote his name.

"I want to hear all of you recite during our classes, and I want you all to look around, and pick an instrument. Our goal is that by the end of this year, all of you will be able to play at least one instrument."

The reaction was instantaneous, loud chatters broke out, everyone was beyond excited and obviously couldn't wait to tell their friends what instruments they wanted to play.

He walked over to an electric guitar, plugged it in. He maximized the volume before strumming it loudly, the chatter stopped, they stared at the green eyed man.

"Like I said, pick an instrument in here, research about it and I'll group you next meeting, for now, just think, approach me if you want to ask a question, or want a demo, just to hear what it sounds like." said, as he leaned on his desk, immediately people lined up, asking him questions. After the first few questions, The new Teacher called for order in the class.

"Quiet, sit down, When I said questions, I meant about the instruments, not my love life, past life, social life, age, country or my favorite color." said, eyed looking at some of the girls who had asked those particular questions.

A shaky manicured hand rose,

"Yes?"

A tall girl with black hair tied up in pigtails and braces stood.

"Um, sir, I'm sorry for asking those questions, but how can you expect us not to? Your new, no one knows anything about you, we don't even know your first name." she rushed to say, blushing before sitting back down.

Mr. Potter sighed, then rubbed his eyes tiredly, even though it was still morning.

"If this school is anything like mine was, I guess its better to just say it then let rumors fly around, and i probably won't have to repeat this more than once because your all sure to spread around, so...what the heck, shoot." he rambled, before finally allowing the students to ask their questions.

A dozen hands rose, he pointed to one in front, a big busted girl with what she thought was a seductive smile, but looked like more like a grimace, stood up.

"What's your name? Where are you from? Are you single?" The girl asked, raising her eyebrows at the last question, as if implying something.

"Harry James E. Potter; England, and yes, my fiance left me about a year ago." Harry answered, of course the students all immediately felt sorry for him, and the girls couldn't understand why anyone would leave someone as Hot as Mr. Potter.

"Are you really that famous British solo artist?" Another girl asked.

"depends on what you mean, Yes, I am a solo artist, and i am British; I might be famous, i don't know if I am, you tell me, and I have no idea if I'm 'That' guy, All I know is I'm _A _guy." Harry said, Everyone started gossiping, Harry looked at his watch after a few ten or so minutes of the noise, before clapping his hands loudly.

"Class is dismissed, don't forget to do your homework, and if you have any questions, just approach me whenever." Harry Said, shooing everyone away.

Edward looked at Harry, reading his thoughts,

_That went well, not._

Edward almost laughed at the bitter sarcasm in his voice.

**A/N: That was fast, sorry if i update late, i have classes and stuff, The seating arrangements will be by class of instruments, so the seating arrangement would be in the next music class.I also need to know something, Who'd you guys rather I bring in with Teddy, Tonks or Remus? there's a poll on my profile, please vote. Hope you liked this chapter, please review.**

**-Deni, Unidentified Writing Object**


	9. Gym class is fun, believe me, it is

**A/N: Keep voting!! the pole is in my profile, Thanks for the reviews, Here's the next chapter. I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone's interested just PM me.  
**

Disclaimer: not mine; JKR, SM and TDG's

_A Vampire in high school, that's suspicious_. Harry thought idly as he was dismissing his last class before lunch.

_But his eyes were topaz, like Felix's_, Harry smiled at the thought of his friend, who had gone into hiding during the war because Voldemort wanted him on his side, or no side at all, but after the war he came out of hiding, using his Vampiric advantages to help rebuild Hogwarts.

_Back to the subject, what should i do about ?_ Harry started walking towards the faculty room.

_He seems Harmless so I guess I should leave him be, for now._Harry thought, taking a seat beside the PE teacher on a black couch in the faculty room.

"Are you the Musician everyone is talking about?" The man said.

"Yeah, hey when's your next class, coach?" Harry asked.

"Call me Al, its after Lunch, why?" Al said.

"Could I watch your class, i have a free period then." Harry said.

"Sure, do you play?" Al asked.

"Used to be captain of our school's team, but our sport was strictly a British sport, so no, but I do fight." Harry said, grinning.

"Really? well then, go to the gym a few minutes before Lunch ends" Al said.

"Okay, um, is a teacher allowed to buy from the cafeteria?" Harry asked.

"No, Masen buys from there too." Al said, getting up and going to the vending machine.

"Okay, thanks" Harry said, getting up and heading towards the cafeteria. When he entered he noticed three things, one, all the students were staring at him, two, There were no more Empty tables, three, there were four other Vampires in this school. Harry shrugged and walked towards the line, he had already decided to let them be, so he started thinking about that Song he was making.

Once he was done getting his food, He made his way outside when someone called him.

"Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned to see the girl who had asked his favorite color in the first period.

"Would you like to sit with us?" she asked, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I don't think that would be appropriate, would it? Besides, why would you want a teacher in your table?" Harry said, smiling at her politely.

"No, we don't mind, sir" another girl said.

Then Harry noticed one of the girls, she looked a lot like Charlie.

"Are you Charlie's daughter, Isabella swan?" Harry asked.

The girl looked surprised that he knew her, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, thought so, your dad's a friend." Harry said.

"Really sir? Your friends with the chief?" A boy asked.

"Yeah, tell us how you met, sir." the girl from his first class said, indicating a seat beside her.

"Sorry, I've got to go, see you in my classes" Harry said, leaving the pouting rejected girl behind.

* * *

Emmett was laughing his head off, the others just smiled at the new teacher's dilemma; he was being hit on by a student in public.

"Are you Charlie's daughter, Isabella swan?" the new teacher asked the new girl, who nodded.

"Yeah, thought so, your dad's a friend." Mr. Potter said.

"Really sir? Your friend's with the chief?" Yorkee asked.

"Yeah, tell us how you met, sir." Jessica said, indicating a seat beside her.

"Sorry, I've got to go, see you in my classes" Mr. Potter said, leaving Jessica in a foul mood.

Emmett laughed even harder, until Rosalie pushed him off the chair to get him to stop.

"Rose" Emmett complained, but Rosalie just gave him the cold shoulder.

Alice stiffened, eyes glazing over, everyone turned to her.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jazzy, your going to have so much fun in gym!" Alice exclaimed happily, everyone gave her weird looks.

"What kind of fun?" Emmett asked cautiously.

"The fun kind" Alice answered.

"Your wife is crazy." Emmett shook his head as he said this, patting Jasper in the back.

"Well your wife is scary" Jasper said, earning a glare from Rosalie.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry quickly finished his food in the teacher's lounge, before making his way to the gym.

When he got there, Al was already there, sitting on the bleachers.

"Oh good, you're here, let's see what you've got." Al stood up and jogged over to him.

"You want to fight me?" Harry asked the man.

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you" Al said.

"Oh, no need for that" Harry said, smiling at the taller man in front of him.

Al stepped forward, with every intention of giving him a right hook, Harry side stepped him and caught his arm. Harry threw Al over his shoulder pulled his arms against his back and  
Stepped on his back.

"You give?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Yes I Give!!!" Al said urgently, Harry let him go, offering a hand up.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Al asked as he took Harry's hand to stand up.

"I guess it wasn't a fair fight since I didn't tell you I use to work for the British ministry, Head of the law enforcement department, highest position there is aside from minister." Harry  
Said.

"Head? But, you're so young!!" Al said, shocked.

"Yeah, I was the youngest to ever receive such a role, 17 is kind of young, but It doesn't really matter, it was kind of expected that I'd get that position." Harry Rambled, Al's eyes went as huge as dinner plates.

"You're that good??" He asked nervously.

"I guess you could say I was just born to fight, and born to lead" Harry rambled mindlessly, thinking quietly,_ born to be betrayed._

"Oh, okay." Al said, accepting Harry's vague answer.

"Oh, oops, looks like your students are here." Harry said, pointing out the students on the other side of the gym.

Al nodded and told Harry to take a seat anywhere, Harry childishly told him he'd look cooler leaning on the wall, and Al agreed and turned to greet his students, who were all staring at Harry.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why on earth Mr. Potter is here, well, he's here to help with our first topic for the year." Al said to the surprised students, their music teacher plays sports?

Harry looked at al, as if to ask 'what are you up to, Al?' Obviously, Al caught the meaning of this look because he started to continue.

"This year I want you all to know how to fight, and for the girls, self defense at the least." Al said, the students started chattering amongst themselves.

Harry walked up to Al and whispered in his ear.

"So that's it huh? Even when you didn't think I could fight, you planned on using me as an example?" Harry hissed into al's ear.

"Well, yeah, but imagine my luck, you actually know how to fight" Al whispered back.

"Yeah, and I can beat you a hundred times over, just keep that in mind, my friend." Harry whispered, before going back to his spot against the wall.

Al laughed out loud, before calling the attention of the students.

"Do any of you know any fighting moves?" Al asked the students, only two hands were raised, Harry thought it to be ironic that both were pale and most probably cold.

"Jasper?" Al called, a blond pale boy stood up.

"Sweep kick" Jasper said, and Al nodded.

"The sweep kick is often used to trip or knock your opponent off their feet." Al said.

"For example" Harry said from behind Al, before dropping down and sliding his leg in a circular motion, knocking Al off his feet.

The students stared in shock at the speed Harry used to get to Al, while Harry laughed at the grumbling coach.

"As you all saw, Mr. Potter was kind enough to give us an example of the sweep kick, any more moves, Emmett?" Al said, bitterly.

"Combinations, like right hook, left jab, right jab, left hook, sweep kick" Emmett said.

"Combinations are used because they are consecutive, and it gives the opponent less opportunities to strike you. For example." Al lunged at Harry, who ducked a dodged his advances  
Quickly, with out a second glance.

Left, right, right, Left, Right, Left, left, Right hook, sweep. Harry dodged them all, leaving Al tired and panting.

"As you can see, Combinations are useless against a speedy opponent, like Mr. Potter here." Al said, panting.

Harry pulled off his tie, and grinned at Al from behind, Al, still oblivious continued his lecture.

"Any more?" he asked.

"I know one, it's called, 'shoulder throw'." Harry said, running towards Al at full speed, he did a front flip and grabbed Al's shoulders, he was doing a hand stand on Al's shoulders, then he  
Let his body fall down and threw Al over his shoulders by the shoulders.

"Damn it Harry that could have really hurt me" the big man told the younger man, as he stood up from the mat he landed on.

"It was suppose to, Al" Harry said, getting his tie and shoving it in his pocket.

"Now, enough examples, teach these kids to fight." Harry said, pointing at the crowd of open mouthed gaping teenagers.

"Okay, pair up, Boys against boys, girls against girls." Al said, Harry laughed and took a seat on the bleachers to watch.

**A/N: Okay so you guys can now see how i plan on putting in Combat electives, Hope you liked this chapter. sorry I took so long to update, I live in the Philippines and there was a flash flood which caused our house to be submerged in water, so, thank god I'm alive.**

**-Deni  
**


	10. Mad Man in the rain

**A/N: sorry it took so long to update.**

Chapter 10

After the Gym class, Harry had went to his class room to prepare for his next class with the Seniors.

He heard footsteps outside and sat in his desk to wait for his students. The first one was the large Vampire he had spotted during lunch, followed by the Blond 'twins' who both had sour looks on their faces, for seemingly different reasons. The Male looked like he was holding himself back from sucking every human in this school dry, whilst the female just looked sour.

Once everyone was seated, Harry closed the door and turned to look at his eldest class.

"As I'm sure you all already know who i am, Lets just head straight to the point. Who here knows how to play a musical instrument, no matter what level of skill you are." Harry said, four hands were raised, only one of them human.

"Okay, you, Mr.- 'Hale' the blond said- Hale, what do you play?" Harry asked.

"I play the Trumpet." Jasper Hale answered monotonously.

"Show me." Harry said, indicating the set of Trumpets behind him. Jasper stepped forward and took one of the trumpets, putting it to his lips.

Harry recognized it immediately, it was Holst- Suite The Planets Op.32-4 Jupiter.

Harry was the first to applaud when Jasper finished, he played it perfectly, not that Harry expected any less from a vampire.

"Was there any point to that?...sir." Rosalie asked bitterly.

"Actually, yes. what do you play ?" Harry asked.

"Violin" Rosalie said frankly.

"and you Mr. Cullen?" Harry asked the large Vampire.

"Drums" He answered, smiling in a scary but friendly kind of way.

"And You Mr. Bailey?" Harry asked the Ginger haired boy.

"Electric Guitar, sir" he answered, Harry nodded and walked to the board.

After drawing a rough, birds eye view sketch of the classroom, he turned to face the class.

"Mr. Hale will be the student Head of the Brass section, Ms. Hale and Mr. Bailey will be the student heads of strings, Mr. Cullen, the Percussion section." Harry said, highlighting sections of the classroom sketch with chalk.

"And since none of you play any woodwind instruments, I'll just Head it. Now, Being seniors, you must have thought of what instruments your interested in at least once, if not, think now, and go to the assigned sections, Heads, please go to you sections as well." Harry said, going to the assigned section for Woodwind.

There was a lot of scrambling around, talking about which one their friends are picking.

"Stop chit chatting guys, come on!!" Harry called out, clapping his hands to speed up the process.

"Sir, I can't really decide." said one of the students still wandering.

Harry sighed, "Those who can't make up their minds, go to the middle of the classroom." Harry said, Almost Two thirds of the class went to the middle.

"I will be giving short examples of each instrument with the help of the student heads." Harry said, smiling at the student heads.

The students started chattering in excitement, Their teacher was a rock star after all, and it was like getting to see a concert first hand.

Harry sat down on the Cushioned seat in front of the Grand piano. After learning to play the Guitar, he was so intrigued by the Instruments that he studied any instrument he could get his hands on.

He started playing the Flight of the bumblebee, and he heard Rosalie pick up a Medium sized violin, the bow in her right hand as she harmonized with the sounds of the Grand Piano, Harry was shocked she could keep up with the pace of the piece, since it was noticeably harder on the violin.

People were entranced by the sounds of the two playing flawlessly, was this performance even real, it was too perfect.

When they finished, everyone clapped so loudly, you'd think you were in a thousand seated theater.

"Such Talent Ms. Hale, why haven't I heard of such amazing talent in a small town like forks?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Maybe you just don't get around that much, _sir_" Rosalie said.

* * *

"Damn, took a little longer than we should have, we'll continue next time, your homework is to pick an Instrument." Harry said, before dismissing the class.

* * *

At the end of the day, Harry text Draco to pick him up and stood by the parking lot to wait for him.

"Rough first Day?" Al asked as he stood beside Harry.

"Tiring, actually, I never knew this Job was so tiring, I kinda feel guilty for giving my teachers such a hard time." Harry said, laughing.

"Were you a rebel of some sort?" Al asked, Laughing as well.

"I was a God send to them, obedient, respectful, and I was a teacher's pet." Harry said, Al was confused.

"Then how did you give them a hard time?" Al asked.

"I got a lot of them fired." Harry said, just as Draco pulled in.

Al stood there gaping.

"Bye Al" Harry said, getting into the Passenger seat.

When Harry and Draco were long gone, Al finally realized something.

He burst out Laughing, looking like a Madman, Laughing in the rain.

**A/N: Once again sorry I took so long before updating, and Just to make up for it, here is a sneak peek of the next chapter.**

**_"How old are you, Edward?" Harry asked._**

**_"Seventeen, sir" Edward said._**

**_"Oh don't try to fool me, I'm not stupid." Harry said._**

**Review to tell me what you thought of this Chapter.**

**Lots of Love, Deni, Unidentified Writer.  
**


	11. Do you believe in Fairies?

**A/N: And here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it, about the typos and grammatical errors, please just ignore, i try to correct them, but my lack of time makes that hard.**

**Disclaimer: not mine, j.K.R.'s and S.M.'s  
**

Chapter 11

Do you believe in Fairies?

Harry had been teaching for two weeks now, and he could truthfully say, it was dull. There was no excitement in teaching, and Harry didn't know if he should be happy or not.

"Draco, Drake-y, Drake! Dray-Dray, Slimy Git!!" Harry said, as he kicked Draco awake.

"What?" Draco snarled at him.

"I thought you want to apply for a job too? French teacher retired last year." Harry said, Draco looked at him.

"Why should I? I don't need to work, I'm a Malfoy." Draco said, before he turned his back to Harry with every intention to go back to sleep.

"I don't need to work either, I'm Lord Potter _and_ Lord Black, remember? But I want to, and if you worked too, it would be fun." Harry said, purposely mentioning his Lordship of the Black line. It annoyed the hell out of Draco.

"What about Luna?" Draco said, grumpily.

"She's right behind me, Draco. She thinks a Job in the Muggle world would do you good. She is not a kid, she can take care of herself." Harry said, after reading what Luna had signed to him.

"Oh alright, now out of my room." Draco demanded with a lazy hand gesture.

Harry grinned, things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Edward was sitting in the living room, thinking deeply. He failed to notice Esme staring at him.

"Edward, What's wrong?" Esme finally decided to ask.

"It's our new Music teacher, I can't hear him, well, I can but all I hear is music." Edward said, looking frustrated.

"Music? From his mind?" Esme asked shocked.

"Yes, whats more surprising is that all the music is so obviously original, and its so expressive, and incredibly addictive." Edward said, as he stood up and sat in front of the piano.

Esme watched as Edward tried to recreate the music from his teachers thoughts.

After a few seconds, Alice danced into the room, a smile on her face.

"I had a _very_ interesting vision." she said, Edward ignored her, and continued to play with the ivory keys.

"about a certain _Music_ _teacher_" she added, Edward looked up and abruptly stopped playing.

"What?!?!" Edward said.

* * *

"Draco, I know something you'd find interesting." Harry sang to Draco in a very annoying tune.

"What is it?" Draco asked as he sipped his tea.

"There are some very special students in Forks high." Harry said.

"What? retards?" Draco asked grumpily.

"They're extraordinarily beautiful " Harry said slowly, to irritate the grumbling blond even more.

"So?" Draco asked.

"They're smart, they never eat lunch." Harry said, ticking it off on his fingers.

"They're anorexic?" Draco guessed.

"Nope, They're pale, and unbelievably cold." Harry said, Draco's eyes widened considerably.

"Vampires? In a high school? what kind of sick joke is that?" Draco said.

"Don't worry, Drake-y, they're like Felix." Harry said.

"So? that bastard was nasty." Draco said, Harry laughed.

Magical folks turned Vampire are different than muggle Vampires, they could feed off someone without turning them, or killing them. When a Magical Vampire bit you, you'd feel pleasure, instead of pain like when a muggle vampire bites you.

Felix had thought he'd teach the pure blood, snob Draco a lesson and bit him. Draco was moaning so loud, it made the whole order blush, and when Felix finished, he wiped his mouth, smirked and said, 'Muggle blood tastes better'. Draco humbled a bit after that, but still hated the Vampire's guts.

"So, do they know you know about them?" Draco asked.

"No, but not for long." Harry said, grinning at Draco.

"Is that safe?" Draco asked, Harry shrugged.

* * *

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked, Edward was sitting in front of the grand piano, mouth open in shock.

Alice smiled, before explaining her vision

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - Alice's Vision - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

Harry was leaning against his desk, a Blond was sulking in the shadows, when Edward entered the Music room.

"You called for me, sir?" Edward asked politely.

"Edward, look at the piece on top of the piano." Harry said.

Edward walked to the piano, and picked up the music sheet.

"Do you recognize it?" Harry asked.

Edward nodded, it was John Field's nocturne No 5 in B flat Major.

"Edward do you know what this piece is about?" Harry asked.

"It was composed by John Field, and he is known as the father of the romantic Nocturne because of this certain piece. So I would say it is sbout romance, sir." Edward said.

"Perfect answer, as always Edward, but do you know where the word 'nocturne' originated from?" Harry asked.

"It is the French term for 'nocturnal' " Edward answered.

"Yes, John Field was known for his compositions, usually inspired by the night." Harry said. (A/N:From here I'm making it up, with the whole John Field thing okay? although some of the things above are true, the stuff below are just made up.)

"Edward, do you know how John Field died?" Harry asked.

"No, sir" Edward said.

"He went missing, some say that his obsession with the night also includes the creatures of the night, like.... Werewolves, fairies, vampires and the like. They say the creatures took him" Harry said.

Edward was silent.

Harry stood up and made his way to the grand piano. He sat down and started playing Nocturne No 5 in B flat Major. (A/N: I advice you to listen to it on you tube while reading here is a link- .com/watch?v=CPTFlFWBVss)

"Do you believe in Werewolves, Mr. Cullen?" the blond asked.

"No, I don't Mr. Malfoy" Edward said.

"How about fairies?" asked.

"No sir"

"What about Vampires, do you believe in vampires Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

Edward stood there, Harry continued playing. The Blond raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Well. ?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"No sir" Edward replied.

"No? You _don't_ believe in vampires?" The blond asked.

"No, sir, I do not believe in Vampires." Edward stated, the playing was coming to an end. Harry finished the piece, he looked at Edward with a stern gaze.

"How old are you, Edward?" Harry asked.

"Seventeen, sir" Edward said.

"Oh don't try to fool me, I'm not stupid." Harry said.

"I don't know what you mean, sir" Edward said.

"You think I can't tell if my student is a Vampire or not?" harry asked.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Edward said.

"Yeah, sure, and I was born a muggle." the Blond said

"Draco, shut up. Edward, we know you're a vampire, don't worry we won't tell anyone." Harry said.

"How?" Edward asked.

"We won't tell anyone, do we have to explain how that works?" Draco sneered.

"No, I meant, How did you know" Edward said.

"It isn't that hard to tell" Harry said to a shocked vampire.

- = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - End of Vision - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = - = -

"Oh shit" Edward finally choked out.

**A/N : Did you guys like it? It's longer than usual, please Review, I'll explain some of the stuff next chapter, hope you guys loved it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, once again, sorry for all the typos, errors, and grammar stuff, also the running sentences. sorry~ :)  
**

**sincerely, Deni, Unidentified writer.**

**P.S. Keep voting on the pole in my profile, because it's going to be very important.  
**


	12. Green eyed Souless Monster

**A/N: next chapter! hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, J.K.R.'s and S.M.'s**

Chapter 12

When Edward and the other Immortal teenagers arrived at school that Monday, there was a notice on the entrance door, with a group of students crowding around it.

Alice bound forward, and made her way trough the crowd to see the announcement. When she came back, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked.

"A new teacher." Alice said happily.

"A new teacher? Who? What subject?" Emmett asked.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy, teaching French" Alice said.

Edward's eyes went wide, fear evident in his Topaz eyes.

"You mean, the blond from your vision?" Edward asked Alice.

"Probably" Alice shrugged before skipping off to her locker.

* * *

Edward took French since his first year here, he liked the old French teacher, and was slightly upset by her retirement before the term started. Now that French class was reinstated, he thought he'd be excited.

Then of course there was Alice's Vision, which basically ruined French for him now.

Upon entering the French classroom, he was shocked to see Mr. Malfoy sleeping on _Harry Potter's lap_.

"Oh , early as always." Harry said.

"Uh, sir....?" Edward trailed off.

"Oh! Right, Draco, your new french teacher had a headache and, well, fell asleep. I'll just wake him up." Harry said, before shaking the blond awake.

Edward couldn't understand the unreasonable hate he felt towards the blond, or the odd feeling at the pit of his dead, empty stomach.

"Huh? Harry, what happened?" the blond asked.

"Draco, you fell asleep on my lap." Harry said.

"Why'd you wake me up then? your lap is _really_ comfortable." Draco said, making something in Edward stir in anger, though he had no idea why.

"Your class is starting, actually, i believe most of your class is already here." Harry said, pointing out the almost full classroom, which Edward had failed to notice in his emotional fight with himself.

"Oh right, sorry i took your time Harry, you can go" Draco said, getting up whilst fixing his hair.

"Okay, be nice" Harry said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Je suis Draco Malfoy, votre professeur de français nouvelle, ma première règle est «l'idiotie ne sera pas toléré." Harry heard Draco say before he left, and laughed. (he said, I am Draco Malfoy, your new French teacher, my first rule is 'idiocy will not be tolerated.')

* * *

Draco heard Harry laugh and smirked.

"Prenez vos places, if you cannot understand what i am saying, please sit in front." (Take your seats) Draco said, Edward took a seat in the back, looking at the blond intensely.

"Maintenant, si vous tournez vos livres à la page 134, if you did not understand that, turn to page 2 and start reading." Draco said.(Please turn your books to page 134)

Edward turned to the said page, it held a short story in English.

"Des volontaires de lire la page 134?" Draco asked.(Any Volunteers to read page 134?)

Several hands were raised.

"En français" Draco added. (In french)

all hands dropped.

"Mr. Cullen?" Draco called.

Edward stood up and started reading.

"Ce petit garçon était intelligent jeune et aimante, bien qu'aucun ne l'aimait parents ont été tués, sa vie a été ruinée. Personne ne s'en souciait, ils ont tous simplement se servait de lui. Il a rencontré une statue, qui est venu à la vie, d'être avec ce petit garçon ......" Edward continued to recite.

* * *

A month had past and although Edward had to admit Draco was an amazing teacher, Every time Draco sat with Harry at lunch, he felt something inside him stirring madly. every time he visits the music room to play with the ivory keys of the grand piano, he'd see Harry and Draco, _together_, talking in a language Edward vaguely recognized as Latin.

Edward felt Jealous, why did he feel jealous?

"Aren't they so sweet?" Alice asked Edward during Lunch.

"I do not know _what_ _the hell_ you are on about Alice" Edward responded irritably.

" and , they're so cute. I saw stealing from 's tray and they started tossing food at each other discreetly. They'd make a _perfect_ couple." Alice said.

"They are _not _a couple, that's just ridiculous." Edward snapped.

Alice's eyes glazed, before she laughed.

"Well, is going to call for you in a minute, so.....Bye." Alice said, dancing away.

Edward grumbled when a freshman nervously told him was calling for him, then he remembered the vision Alice had.

Goddammit.

* * *

Harry was leaning against his desk, and Draco was sulking in the shadows, when Edward entered the Music room.

"You called for me, sir?" Edward asked politely.

"Edward, look at the piece on top of the piano." Harry said.

Edward walked to the piano, and picked up the music sheet.

"Do you recognize it?" Harry asked.

Edward nodded, it was John Field's nocturne No 5 in B flat Major.

"Edward do you know what this piece is about?" Harry asked.

"It was composed by John Field, and he is known as the father of the romantic Nocturne because of this certain piece. So I would say it is about romance, sir." Edward said.

"Perfect answer, as always Edward, but do you know where the word 'nocturne' originated from?" Harry asked.

"It is the French term for 'nocturnal' " Edward answered.

"Yes, John Field was known for his compositions, usually inspired by the night." Harry said. (A/N:From here I'm making it up, with the whole John Field thing okay? although some of the things above are true, the stuff below are just made up.)

"Edward, do you know how John Field died?" Harry asked.

"No, sir" Edward said.

"He went missing, some say that his obsession with the night also includes the creatures of the night, like.... Werewolves, fairies, vampires and the like. They say the creatures took him" Harry said.

Edward was silent.

Harry stood up and made his way to the grand piano. He sat down and started playing Nocturne No 5 in B flat Major. (A/N: I advice you to listen to it on you tube while reading here is a link- .com/watch?v=CPTFlFWBVss)

"Do you believe in Werewolves, Mr. Cullen?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't Mr. Malfoy" Edward said, reluctantly saying what was said in the vision.

"How about fairies?" he asked.

"No sir" Edward considered saying something else.

"What about Vampires, do you believe in vampires Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

Edward stood there, Harry continued playing. The Blond raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Well?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

"No sir" Edward replied slowly.

"No? You don't believe in vampires?" The blond asked.

"No, sir, I do not believe in Vampires." Edward stated, the playing was coming to an end. Harry finished the piece, he looked at Edward with a stern gaze.

"How old are you, Edward?" Harry asked.

"Seventeen, sir" Edward sighed.

"Oh don't try to fool me, I'm not stupid." Harry said.

"I don't know what you mean, sir" Edward said.

"You think I can't tell if my student is a Vampire or not?" harry asked.

"There is no such thing as vampires." Edward said.

"Yeah, sure, and I was born a muggle." Draco laughed

"Draco, shut up. Edward, we know you're a vampire, don't worry we won't tell anyone." Harry said.

"How?" Edward asked.

"We won't tell anyone, do we have to explain how that works?" Draco sneered.

"No, I meant, How did you know" Edward said.

"It isn't that hard to tell" Harry said to a bummed out Vampire.

"Well that sucks." Edward said, making Draco snort in laughter.

**A/N: there we are. hope you guys like it. Review please :) sorry it was late.  
**


	13. Ice Cold Showers

**A/N: Sorry, once again for taking so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry Potter or Twilight, sadly.**

Chapter 13

"So, why did you decide to feed on animals instead of humans?" Harry asked while they (Or just Harry since Edward did not eat and Draco refused to eat in front of a vampire, he said 'it was rude') were eating lunch in the music classroom.

"Uh-" _How did he know that? _he thought_. _"- my father gave me the choice, and i guess i just wanted to be less of a monster than i already was." Edward answered.

"What makes you think your a monster already?" Harry asked.

"I'm soulless, how could i be anything less?" Edward answered, shrugging.

Something flashed in Harry's Emerald eyes.

"You're not soulless, Edward." Harry said quietly.

"oh yeah?" Edward asked, laughing humorlessly.

"Trust me Edward, you're not soulless." Harry told him.

"_Sure_." Edward agreed sarcastically.

Harry sighed and stood up from where he was sitting. He walked toward Edward, looking into his eyes.

"Edward I have seen a soulless man before, I say _seen_ and not met because _it_ was hardly human. _It_ didn't talk, _it _didn't feel." Harry said, leaning closer to Edward.

Edward could swear his cold dead heart was beating a thousand miles per second when Harry raised his hand and cupped Edward's face. Harry's hand took Edward's hand and intertwined it in his.

"Can you feel my warmth?" He asked, Edward nodded.

"And What do you feel?" Harry asked, leaning closer, his nose was half an inch away from Edward's face.

Edward thought about it, what did he feel? he felt nervous, excited, confused, happy, embarrassed, _longing_.

"A lot of things." Edward answered, Harry smiled and pulled back. Edward felt something clench within him, he felt disappointed and _lonely_.

"You see? If you can feel those things you were feeling, then you're not soulless." Harry said, sitting down beside Edward.

Edward smiled at Harry, who was the only person who ever made him feel like he wasn't a monster.

* * *

Harry and Edward spent most of their free time together, just talking or playing music, and Edward was happy.

The Cullensnoticed this of course, and were happy for Edward, he had found a friend he could be himself with. It was a Saturday, and Harry had invited him to go to his house where they could work on some songs together.

When Edward arrived in front of the Black Manor, it had Three stories, and an Old porch front, with vines growing everywhere. Everything about it looked like a 1850's mansion.

_Esme would love this place_ Edward thought, ringing the doorbell.

A pretty blond girl answered the door, and smiled at him, letting him through.

_You must be Edward, I'm Luna, Harry is in the living room, follow me. _The Blond thought, before walking away, Edward followed her in, closing the door behind him.

The inside of the mansion was entirely different, It was modern, with several dark wood shelves filled with books and picture frames everywhere. It look like it was taken directly out of a lifestyle magazine.

The living room that Luna led them to was wide and spacious, with a ceiling that was at least ten feet above him. Harry was on a large, comfy looking deep brown couch, looking at a photo album.

Luna walked away, and Harry looked up and smiled at Edward.

"So you've met Luna" Harry said happily.

"yeah, is she.." Edward trailed off.

"Yeah, It happened a few years ago." Harry replied sadly.

"oh"

"Don't worry, Luna's a survivor." Harry said.

Edward sat down beside Harry and looked at the photos.

_thank god they're charmed to look normal to muggles _Harry thought.

Edward smiled at the picture of a 5 month old Harry smiling toothless-ly at the camera.

"Why is there a gap, you have all these baby pictures here, then all pictures of when you were eleven." Edward pointed out, looking at a picture of Harry in a green sweater with a red head boy in a maroon sweater.

"My parents died when I was one, I lived with my relatives who didn't really like me, so I only had pictures of when i went to this boarding school where i met my friends." Harry explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Edward said, but inside he was confused, how could anyone not like Harry? Okay maybe he was biased by being Harry's friend but still.

"So, shall we get started on that song?" Harry said, standing up. Edward stood up too and followed the raven haired man up the stairs

Harry led him to a white room, with glass everywhere, a glass table, glass vases with white roses, white couch, and,amazingly enough, a glass piano, you could see the inside clearly; it was beautiful.

Harry plopped down on the soft white carpet, white Papers with neat scribbles on them scattered by the legs of the glass piano.

"What are these?" Edward asked, sitting down near harry, picking up one of the papers.

"Just some lyrics to the songs for my 4th album." Harry said. Edward looked at the lyrics. (When I'm gone by: Simple Plan)

_I look around me  
But all I seem to see  
Is people going no where  
Expecting sympathy._

_It's like we're going  
through the motions  
Of a scripted destiny.  
Tell me where's our inspiration  
If life won't wait  
I guess it's up to me._

_(Whoa!)  
No, we're not gonna  
waste another moment in  
this town.  
(Whoa!)  
We won't come back the  
world is calling out.  
(Whoa!)  
Leave the past in the past,  
Gonna find the future.  
if misery loves company well,  
So long, you'll miss me when I'm gone._

_(Ooh, ooh, ooh.)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh.)_

_Procrastination, running  
circles in my head.  
While you sit there contemplating,  
You wound up left for  
dead (left for dead)  
Life is what happens while  
you're busy making your  
excuses.  
Another day, another casualty.  
but that wont happen to me._

_(Ooh, ooh, ooh.)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh.)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh.)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone.  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh.)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone. _

"A shout out to my people." Harry explained when Edward looked at him questioningly.

"Your People..?" Edward asked.

"Where I came from, in Britain, there was this underground War, and well, a lot of things happened." Harry explained, thinking _this isn't lying, is it?

* * *

_

They weren't able to do much progress because they kept getting side tracked, joking and talking and goofing off. Soon it was midnight, and Edward had to go already, They looked at each other.

"I have to sleep, but... you're welcome to stay, if you want." Harry offered, smiling.

"I'll just tell Esme, I'll be back in a few." Edward replied, grinning before he disappeared in a blur.

Harry smiled and went to his bathroom to get ready for bed, It sounded silly, even to his own ears, but he liked Edward, it was nice having a friend who didn't care that you've killed before, or that you are the most powerful wizard to date, aside from Merlin; Harry then felt guilt grip his heart, he didn't care because he didn't _know._

Harry could hear the trees parting and fast footfalls and he pasted on one of his incredibly convincing smiles.

"Hey" Harry called out when he heard Edward enter his room.

"Hey" Edward replied.

Harry smiled genuinely, Edward really made him feel happy, a kind of happy he had felt only once before. When he was one, with his Parents and Uncles.

When Harry was on his bed, he smile at Edward.

"Sing to me, Eddie" Harry said, closing his eyes.

Edward didn't really sing much, he could though and he actually sounded amazing, but he didn't like singing. Though he tried, for Harry, and seeing the man smile softly, he found that he liked singing, if it made Harry happy.

When Harry was asleep Edward continued to sing, think sadly to himself.

_I'm foolish, Harry would never like me, i'm just a stupid 100 year old used up rag._

"Ed-Edward." Harry mumbled in his sleep, Edward looked at Harry's dream.

There was a meadow, Harry was lying down in the grass beside Edward, they were smiling and talking, Although Edward could only hear bubbly music he knew that Dream Edward was telling Dream Harry something Important.

_I Love you_

Edward heard the Dream version of himself say. Dream Harry was about to Respond when the dream ended abruptly, due to Harry's waking up. Harry rolled over and fell asleep once more, dream forgotten. Edward frowned.

_Why was Harry dreaming about us_? Edward thought, but some part of him was going crazy, thinking about what Harry was about to say.

"Damn." Edward whispered.

* * *

Harry's eyes fluttered, before opening to reveal the endless emerald ocean that lay behind his lids.

"Mornin'" Harry mumbled to Edward who was just watching him. Edward smiled at the sight of his sleepy music teacher.

"hey" Edward replied, Harry sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I'm just going to get ready, go down and wait for me in the kitchen, Draco should be there by now" Harry said, standing up, Edward eyed Harry, who was wearing loose drawstring pajama bottoms.

"See something you like?" Harry asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow, before laughing. Edward was glad he couldn't blush, because if he could, he would be cimson right now.

"yeah, I'll just wait for you downstairs." Edward said, smiling charmingly before leaving.

Harry shook his head, a smile on his face.

He walked over to his bathroom for a shower, his mind on the wonderful dream he had just had.

"Oh, why did I have to be his _teacher?" _Harry mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

Harry blushed to himself at the thought of his dream, glad that he had the sense, even in his subconscious to put up his mental shields.

_I shouldn't think like that, he's my student!_ Harry thought.

Flashes of his dream in mind, he sighed under the constant beating of the water against his skin.

_Damn it _He thought.

He turned off the heating, letting the water turn ice cold, he sighed.

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the SUPER late update, but don't worry, its summer, it'll be easier for me to update. I hope you guyd liked this chapter, i'm sorry things are going kinda fast, but they'll slow dawn a bit, just wait.**


	14. My clothes are just fine, Draco!

**A/N: Not my characters, except Felix, and not my story, my plot though.**

Chapter 14 part 1

It was a Sunday, and Edward had stayed the night. They were in the kitchen, eating breakfast, except for Edward of course.

"So, how long have you guys been friends?" Edward asked Harry and Draco.

"This year is the tenth year since we met, and the third year spent as friends." Harry responded.

"Why only three years? What were you guys before you became friends?" Edward asked.

"Mortal Enemies" Draco responded.

"Oh, come on Draco, you weren't my Mortal enemy, I had a _lot_ more than an 11 year old boy out to get me. We were merely school boy rivals." Harry argued.

"Oh, so I'm not good enough for you?" Draco said.

"No, that's not what i meant." Harry replied.

"Okay, Whatever." Draco said indifferently.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to offend you." Harry apologized.

"I wasn't offended." Draco said.

Harry stared at Draco, who's face held no emotion.

"Draco....." Harry says slowly, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes, Edward stopped breathing at the look on Harry's face.

"Okay, your forgiven, just..stop pouting like a kid." Draco gave in, Harry smiled at him.

"You're weak." Harry teased.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Harry" Draco responded smirking.

"When do you have to be back, Edward?" Harry asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"Anytime" Edward shrugged.

"So what do you want to do? We could finish what we were doing yesterday, or..." Harry trailed off, looking at Edward imploringly.

Edward stayed quiet, till Draco sighed.

"He's asking you what you want to do, Cullen." Draco explained.

"Ummm... Anything, I don't really mind." Edward responded, unsure of what to suggest.

"Lets go out! I haven't really gotten farther than forks so far. Are you familiar with the area Edward?" Harry asked.

"like the back of my hand." Edward replied, Harry smiled.

"Great, because one of us need to know the way if we're going to go to Port Angeles!" Harry said, grabbing his coat.

"What's in Port Angeles?" Draco asked uninterestedly.

"Shopping areas, restaurants, cinemas..." Edward answered, and Draco's eyes lit up with delight.

"Harry, We need to take a trip to these shopping areas soon, your wardrobe is...lacking." Draco said, standing up and making his way upstairs.

"What's Wrong with it?" Harry called after him.

Draco ignored his Question and called back, "Have fun on your 'date'"

harry rolled his eyes and turned to Edward.

"Now, Lets go on that 'date'" Harry said teasingly.

Edward was glad he couldn't blush, because the thought of going out with his teacher was terrifyingly endearing, and he would probably be crimson by now.

Harry grabbed his keys and led Edward to his car.

**A/N: I am SO sorry, I have no excuses, please don't kill me! Chapter is short, but the next will be longer for the 'date' If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me or review. once again, i am sorry. -Deni  
**


	15. Did you get Taller?

**Disclaimer: Once again, Not my characters, All of them are either J. K. Rowling's or S. Meyer's, except Chris,and Felix.  
**

**Chapter 15**

**Did you get Taller?**

They decided to watch a movie, Harry thought it would be better since it was dark for the majority of the time they'd spend there and that would lessen the chance of being recognized.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Harry asked Edward once they got there, looking at the posters of the showing movies.

"Uh, not that?" Edward responded, eying a chick flick movie with disgust. Harry laughed and pointed at another poster.

"How about that one?" He asked Edward, who nodded.

"Action, that seems....safe." Edward responded, Harry spared a side glance at the boy next to him, who obviously didn't like chick flicks at all.

They bought the tickets and went into the theater, choosing two seats in the farthest row back, where it was darkest.

Harry let out a breath of relief when he saw that the two students, who were obviously from the school he taught at, didn't notice him.

"A little paranoid aren't we?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"It's not paranoia if there is actually someone out to get you." Harry replied, smiling.

"Oh? and you exactly is out to get you?" Edward asked, raising an elegant eyebrow.

"Fate" Harry replied with a sly grin.

"How is Fate out to get you?" Edward asked genuinely curious.

"Every single thing that has happened in my life whether it be good or bad, has or will eventually bite me in the ass." Harry said.

Edward looked at Harry curiously, looking as if he wanted to ask him to explain, but he was interrupted by the start of the movie they were about to watch.

* * *

"That was disappointing." Edward said as soon as the left the theater.

"That's the understatement of the year, I've seen more interesting fights from my days at school, hell, I've been in more interesting fights than that." Harry said, laughing.

They sat on a chair in the lobby of the cinema and started pointing out each and every flaw in the plot of the movie they just watched. It wasn't the best idea since all movies had just finished and people started to fill the lobby, and it wasn't long before...

"Oh My God, It's Harry Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a girl screamed, pointing at Harry, who looked up and cursed.

"Bloody Fuck, run!" Harry said, standing up and pulling Edward with him as he ran.

There was a lot of screams from the different fan girls who started to chase after them, Edward was having a hard time keeping at a fast but human running pace. When they ran a corner and out of sight for a few seconds, Harry stopped and faced Edward.

"Edward, you wouldn't mind if i took advantage of your speed, would you?" Harry asked in a hurried voice.

Edward acted fast, picking Harry up and running at full speed. Harry started laughing, it was such a pure sound that Edward found himself laughing as well. When Edward stopped, they finally got a hold of themselves and stopped laughing. Harry realized that they were at the road entrance to forks, right behind the 'welcome to Forks' sign.

Harry collapsed onto the ground, out of breath, with a smile on his face.

"I really hate getting recognized in public places" Harry said.

"I guess that happens quite a lot to you, doesn't it?" Edward said, sitting down next to Harry on the grass at the side of the road.

"Ugh, you can't imagine how much of a bother fame is, you can't go anywhere without it on the news or on some tabloid,your school grades are posted on the newspaper, and every time you get in a fight, there's a photo of it in the front page. " Harry said.

"Your school grades were posted in the newspaper?" Edward asked.

"Yup, thankfully I had the third highest grades in our year level." Harry said, smiling.

"That has got to suck." Edward agreed.

"It did, and when I graduated without finishing my last year, the press had a field day trying to find out who exactly signed my certificate." Harry said, laughing.

"Who was it?" Edward asked, looking at the raven haired man next to him.

"The minister" Harry responded.

Edward's eyebrows rose, _the minister?_ he thought.

"Any way, how many times have you graduated high school?" Harry asked.

"Around twenty" Edward answered, Harry grinned.

"How about college?" Harry asked.

"I have majored in every course of psychiatry in every school in America, and some music courses and linguistics courses as well, but other than that, not much." Edward responded.

* * *

They talked some more before standing up and deciding to walk back to the parking lot.

When they reached the parking lot Harry saw a familiar looking head of brown.

"What the..?" Harry trailed off, squinting to get a good look at the brunette on the other side of the parking lot.

"Harry!" an alarmingly charming voice called, he turned only to be tackle to the ground by a blur of blond hair.

"G-ga-Gabrielle?" Harry choked out in surprise.

"Oh Harry! I've missed you so much." Gabrielle said, burying her face into his neck, she had slight french accent.

"Gabrielle, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Have you not been keeping contact with the people back in Britain, you silly man! It is terrible, that minister is a fool; I've had enough of him and his accusations." Gabrielle said in a rush, her accent making some of the words hard to understand.

"How did you know where i was?" Harry asked.

"that manager of yours has a crush on me, remember?" Gabrielle said, laughing.

"Are you staying? You can stay at my place, it's certainly big enough." Harry offered, standing up and holding a hand out for Gabrielle to take.

"I was hoping you'd offer Harry, but I'm not alone.." Gabrielle said, using Harry's hand to pull herself up.

"Who-?" Harry was about to ask when he felt some one tap his shoulder, he turned around to see the one person he missed the most during his time in forks.

(A/N: I seriously considered stopping here, but that would be mean.)

"Remus!" Harry said, hugging the werewolf, mindful of the child in the man's arms.

"And my little Teddy bear!! aww, I've missed you both so!" Harry said joyfully as he took the child and spun him around, making the little boy giggle.

"Ha'wy" he gurgled, Harry's eyes shined brightly.

"He can say my name!" He exclaimed, looking at Remus, who merely smiled before moving his gaze to someone behind Harry. Harry followed his gaze and saw Edward looking at him curiously.

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry Edward, let me Introduce you guys. Edward, this is Gabrielle Delacour, she's an old friend. this is Remus Lupin, he's like my honorary Godfather, and his son, my godson, Teddy Lupin. Guys, this is Edward Cullen, My best student." Harry said.

Brown eyebrows shot up.

"You teach?" Remus asked, smiling.

"Yeah, Music, hardly counts Moony." Harry defended himself.

"I always knew you'd be a teacher, with how you had managed the DA" Remus said, making Harry blush.

"there's a big difference Remus, teaching Defense is not like teaching Music at all." Harry said.

"So wait. If Edward is your student, why are you with him on a Weekend at Port Angeles?" Gabrielle asked suddenly.

Edward looked down, thanking every god he knew that he couldn't blush.

"Uh, about that... " Harry trailed off.

"Um, Wait, Did you get taller?" Harry suddenly asked Teddy, who giggled back Happily.

**A/N: I present to you the next chapter, hope you liked it, I tried to update as soon as possible. Please try to ignore the miscapitalization if you spot it, for even when i proof read it, I miss some and I can't seem to find a beta. If you have any comments or suggestions just PM me or Leave a review. Actually, yes, leave a review. -Deni, Unidentified Writing Object.  
**


	16. What Am I to You?

**Disclaimer: Not mine, J.K.R., S.M. and Norah Jones.**

Chapter 16

They agreed to meet at the Black manor and Remus and Gabrielle were following Harry's car home. While they were driving, Edward turned to Harry.

"Who is she?" Edward asked.

"Gabrielle Delacour, I introduced you two remember?" Harry replied.

"No, I meant 'Who is she to you?' " Edward rephrased.

"A dear friend, she helped me through my grief when my fiance left me." Harry said quietly.

"Oh." Edward said.

"Listen, Edward, when we get Gabrielle and Remus to the house, I'll drop you off at your house. It's going to be awkward for you, since you don't know them that well. You understand, right?" Harry said.

Edward nodded, he even said he could just run, to save Harry the trouble.

"No, I'll drop you off, It's no trouble at all." Harry reassured him with a smile. Edward couldn't help but smile back, there was something about Harry that made him want to relax, and trust him.

"Thanks" Edward said.

They arrived at the manor and parked, Harry explaining to Remus that we was just going to drop Edward at his house and come back.

"Okay, It was nice meeting you Edward." Remus told Edward, who smiled back politely.

"Bye Edward" Gabrielle said as well, Edward's smile was slightly more forced, but no one noticed this except Remus.

* * *

The ride to Edward's house was quick and quiet, Harry kept glancing at Edward with worry and confusion etched on his face.

_Why was Edward so quiet? Was something wrong?_ Harry thought to himself.

Edward, on the other hand, was just listening to Harry's thoughts, which he still couldn't hear, just music. Although the music he heard now was slow and all over the place, as if it were looking for something. He wished he could hear his teacher's thoughts, he wanted to know everything about the man, yet he had no idea why. He thought that maybe he was just curious, but then why did Gabrielle hugging Harry bother him so much?

"Edward?" Harry's voice snapped his attention back to reality.

Edward realized they were already in his driveway. Once again, he thanked whatever being up there that he couldn't blush.

"Oh, Goodbye Harry" Edward told his teacher stepping out of the car.

"Goodbye Edward, see you on Monday." Harry said just before Edward closed the passenger seat's door. Edward watched as Harry drove away, wondering to himself _what on earth was going on with him and his human teacher._

_Just go with it Edward, it ends good. _Alice thought happily from inside the house.

* * *

When Harry got back, Remus was waiting for him, a stern look on his face.

"where's Teddy and Gaby?" He asked.

"Upstairs, now explain to me what i just witnessed there." Remus demanded.

"He's just my student."

"Just your student, yet you two were together on a weekend at a shopping area. Plus the way he looks at you doesn't seem like you're just his teacher. He's a vampire, Harry." Remus said.

"I know, Remus. I'm not dense." Harry said, pushing past Remus.

"What is he to you?" Remus asked softly.

"I don't know" Harry said, sounding very confused.

Remus decided to let Harry sort his own feelings.

"It's okay, it'll come to you" Remus said.

* * *

Harry's thoughts were a mess, he was so confused. Why did he feel so much for this immortal teen he barely knew?

While he was trying to sort out his thoughts, he couldn't help but spend time with Edward. He noticed things he didn't before, like how when Edward smiled, he couldn't help but smile too. How a simple brush of hands felt so intense to him, how unbelievably hard it was to teach with Edward right there, smiling.

Did he fancy Edward? No, it's deeper than that, it felt like love. Love? how could he love this person? how could he love his vampire student he barely knew. Harry didn't know, nor care. He lost so many people in that war, he only has enough loved ones to count in one hand, he would not ignore love if it was presented to him.

Besides, Edward's sweet...but what was he to Edward?

* * *

"What am I to you  
Tell me darling true  
To me you are the sea  
Vast as you can be  
And deep the shade of blue

When you're feeling low  
To whom else do you go  
See I cry if you hurt  
I'd give you my last shirt  
Because I love you so

If my sky should fall  
Would you even call  
Opened up my heart  
I never want to part  
I'm giving you the ball

When I look in your eyes  
I can feel the butterflies  
I love you when you're blue  
Tell me darlin true  
What am I to you?" Harry sang softly, playing the guitar.

"What am I to you?" He repeated.

"That's nice, when'd you write that?"

Harry turned to see Edward, smiling.

"Edward." Harry said, surprised.

"That was very different from your usual music." Edward said.

"not really, I use to do country and pop when i was younger." Harry said, packing up his things.

"Oh? why'd you stop?" Edward asked, Harry was fixing his bag.

"You don't sing country and pop in times of war, Edward." Harry said, carrying his bag and heading out the door past Edward.

"War?" Edward asked, Harry stopped, a few steps behind Edward.

"Edward." Harry said, Edward turned to face Harry who was still facing the door.

"Hmm?"

"What am I to you?" Harry asked, Edward froze.

Harry shook his head, and walked away.

**A/N: Holy sh** I'm so sorry for the mega late update. We had finals, and i had Varsity practice, I am SO sorry, hope you guys like the chapter. Review please! -Deni ( Norah Jones-What am I to you)**


	17. Edward?

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter (despite my prayers) or twilight (which i don't really want to own)**

**Chapter 17**

_What did he mean?What does he mean to me?_

_He's my teacher. He's my human teacher, that's all right?_

Well, he did look at him a little longer than he should, and he listened to his teachers thoughts more than anyone else. What does Harry mean to him? Obviously a lot more than he knew. He tried to remember a time when Harry wasn't in his life, for some reason his heart ached.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

Edward turned to see Esme smiling at him.

"Oh, Esme, I didn't see you there" Edward said, smiling weakly.

"Which worries me, what's wrong Edward?"

"I am feeling things for a human in school, It confuses me" Edward replied.

"Oh Edward, it doesn't matter if you love a human, love is so rare; you must cherish it whenever you find it." Esme said, sitting down on the couch. Edward sat down beside her.

"Who is it?" Esme asked.

"Harry" Edward replied, eyes misting over at the thought of his mysterious teacher.

"Describe him" Esme requested, shocking Edward when it didn't even bother her that Harry was a guy.

"He's a musician, a great singer, with amazingly bright green eyes. He's funny and charming yet completely mysterious. He's got this dark past no one knows of. Yet he's so open, and care free at times. It's like he's so happy here but every time you ask about England, his home, he just completely shuts you out." Edward said, Esme smiled at him.

"And his thoughts?"

"Nothing" Esme looked shocked so Edward explained.

"All I hear is music, I think the music usually relates to his thoughts. When he's happy, the music is lively and bubbly; When he's exited, the music is upbeat and fast. It's amazing, sometimes I can just lose my self in his thoughts." Edward said, smiling.

"Edward have you considered the thought that this 'Harry' might be your mate?" Esme asked.

Edward's jaw dropped.

"That's it! It makes perfect sense! It explains why i can't stop thinking about him, why the thought of living without him is worse than death, why i can't help but want to know everything about him." Edward said, standing up.

"Where are you going, Edward?" Esme asked as Edward took his coat and started to the door.

"To Harry" Edward replied before running out.

* * *

Harry was in his studio, trying to finish a song but his paper kept turning to ashes.

"You need to control your magic." Draco said.

"You think i don't know that?" Harry replied angrily.

"Then why are you still out of control?"

"I..I don't. I just can't stop thinking about him. It's so stupid, he's my student. I am the savior of the magical world and yet i lose control of my magic over a 17 year old boy." Harry said, frustrated.

"It doesn't work like that, Harry, you won't just lose control because of someone."Draco said.

"No, Love changes everything." Gabrielle said, walking in.

"Love? you think Harry is inlove with that slab of stone?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Why not, he has that dopey look i once gave him." Gabrielle said, Harry looked guilty.

"You were in love with me? Gabrielle, I'm sorry, I never knew..If I knew I'd have never-" Harry started to say.

"Never have left me. I know. That is exactly why i never told you, I don't want to make you love me. I wanted you to love me by yourself." Gabrielle said.

"But don't worry, I have moved on. But you, you love that boy, and i know he loves you too."

"It can't happen. Fudge has enough reason to kill me, i will not risk Edward's life as well."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Come on" She said, taking Harry's hand pulling him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Out." Gabrielle said.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Women" he mumbled.

* * *

Gabrielle dragged Harry to a music store.

_let's talk this over,_

_It's not like we're dead._

_Was it something I did,_

_Was it something you said?_

"Wait, Gabrielle, is this your new single?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Gabrielle said.

_Don't leave me hanging,_

_In a city so dead._

_Held up so high on such a breakable thread._

_"Is it...Is it about...me?" Harry asked._

_"Yeah, but don't worry, I am over you. It's just, as a kid i imagined a happy ending with my prince. You have to admit you are a fairytale prince kind of guy." Gabrielle said, smiling._

_"ielle, (pronounced as yell) I really am sorry. "_

_"It's okay, you could do something to make up for it." Ielle smiling mischievously. _

"What?"

"Star in my new Music Video, You being there will make it an instant hit, and your voice is perfect for the song."

"Sure" Harry said, smiling.

* * *

Edward couldn't find Harry, so he settled for waiting till monday came. Then come Sunday he saw what Emmett was watching.

"What the.."

"Edward?" Emmett asked, poking the still as a rock figure of his foster brother.

"No." Edward choked out.

**A/N: sorry for not updating for so long and sorry for the short update. I just HAD to end it there. :)) love Deni.**


	18. Emmett, you dumbass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. The song is Glee's version of Open your heart, originally by Madonna.**

Chapter 18

A beautiful blond girl was sitting in an outdoor cafe table, reading a magazine.

She peeked out to a handsome young man across the street, looking at flowers.

_Something in the way you love me won't let me be,_

_I don't wanna be a prisoner so baby won't you set me free._

_Stop playing with my heart, finish what you start, when you make my love come down._

_If you want me let me know, Baby let it show, Honey don't you fool around._

The raven haired man turned to look at the singing blond.

_Don't try to resist me_

_Open your heart to me, baby I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_

The raven haired man started walking towards the blond, sing simultaneously with her

_Open your heart to me darling I'll hold the lock if you_

The blond walked away, the man following after her.

_You turn the key. _he sang, pulling the girl towards him, hugging her from behind lovingly.

_Something in your eyes is making such a fool of me._

The blond said, shaking her head and pulling away from the man.

_You're making me, you're making such a fool of me._

The man said, staring wistfully after the girl.

_I see you on the street and you walk on by._ They sang, looking at each other.

_You're on the street, i see you when you walk on by. _The man said, stopping the girl and caressing her face.

_When you hold me in your arms, you love me till i just can't see_ she sang, looking into the man's sparkling emerald eyes.

* * *

"Edward?" Emmett asked again.

_Ohhh So you choose to look the other way_

_Well I've got something to say..._

"Harry." Edward said, looking at the screen.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Potter's in Gabrielle Delacour's new video. They look good together. I'm glad he has some one. He was looking lonely, his fiance left him right?" Emmett said.

"Harry's with her?" Edward asked.

"Well, obviously, look at the video will you." Emmett said.

_Open your heart, I'll make you love me_  
_I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_  
_Open your heart to me, darlin'_

Harry was chasing after a strutting Gabrielle.

"He is" Edward said.

"Well duh" Emmett said.

Edward ran.

"What just happened?" Esme asked, coming into the room.

"I have no idea, i was just telling Edward about Harry's new girlfriend and-" Esme cut off emmett by smacking him upside the head.

"What?" Emmett asked, shocked.

"Harry is dating someone?" She asked.

"Yeah, so?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, Harry is Edward's mate." Esme told him.

"NO way" Emmett said.

Esme paced nervously. What was going to happen now?

* * *

Harry was glad filming was much faster with magical means, he still had work so he hardly had enough time to film the muggke way, which would've taken weeks, while it only took them a day.

"Thanks Harry, you did great" Ielle said, hugging Harry.

"I had fun, I'm glad I did it." Harry told her, hugging her back.

"Now, about that boy problem of yours..." Ielle started, grinning.

"Boy problem? Wha- Oh! No Ielle, there is nothing going on with me and Edward." Harry said quickly, blushing.

"Sure, now, lets go talk about how you'll get him." Ielle said.

"Ielle!" Harry said, with an affronted look on his face.

"Come on" Ielle said, pulling Harry to the only coffee place in forks.

Harry sighed loudly, smiling. Ielle knew him so well, sometimes she knew things about him that even he didn't know yet.

"Alright" He said, letting Ielle drag him into the cafe.

* * *

_Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_

_Who the bloody fuck is it? _Draco thought as he opened the door.

"Mr. Cullen." Draco said, mildly surprised.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to speak with Harry" Edward said, looking slightly confused. He only noticed now, but how come he could not hear farther than the entrance hall? Now that he thought about it, last time he was here, he couldn't hear beyond the room he was in.

"Harry is not here, he left with Gabrielle yesterday and has yet to come back. If you do see him, tell him he's a bastard for worrying me." Draco said before slamming the door in his student's face.

_he left with Gabrielle yesterday and has yet to come back. he left with Gabrielle yesterday. He left with Gabrielle._

Edward was going insane thinking about what those two could be doing right now. He had to find Harry, and soon.

* * *

Edward finally found Harry. He was in a cafe with Gabrielle, oddly though, he could not hear their conversation, it sounded muffled, like a bee was buzzing right beside his ear.

He didn't need to hear to understand what was going on though. Gabrielle was blushing as Harry said something, holding Gabrielle's hand.

It was over, he could never have Harry, because Harry was happy with Gabrielle, and who was he to deny his mate happiness?

**A/N: updated as soon as I could, its short but I wanted to post on my birthday so I forced it. :)) hope you guys liked this chapter. Reviews are appreciated and loved! Happy Halloween guys! -Deni**


	19. So Cute!

**Disclaimer: Not mine, you know the drill.**

Chapter 19

Harry was conflicted, now that he knew his feelings clearly he was eager to see Edward; problem is Edward didn't seem to want to see him. Every time he'd approach Edward finds an excuse to leave, avoiding eye contact at all times. Harry decides that he'll just hold him back after his class. So that situation aside he turns back to Draco, who was fixing his tie and scolding him. Something about being a grown man and still not being able to put on a tie neatly.

"What's wrong with you today?" Draco asks, looking irritated though the effect is ruined by the concern in his voice.

"Somethings wrong" Harry said, slumping ungracefully in his chair.

"Isn't there always?" Draco asks, leaning on Harry's desk.

"Edward's been avoiding me" Harry whined miserably.

"Oh" Draco said.

"Oh? what 'Oh'?" Harry asked, eying the blond suspiciously.

"I forgot to tell you that while you ran off to film that music video and mess around with Gabrielle, Edward came." Draco admitted.

"What? What did he say?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"He was looking for you and i told him you didn't come home after taking off with Gabrielle the day before." Draco replied, having the decency to look sorry.

Harry didn't reply, he just sat there. What could have possibly made Edward so upset with me that day that he's avoiding me?

"Damn, Harry I have to go, I have a class of morons to teach. I'm really sorry I didn't say something sooner, good luck with him later." Draco said as he heard the warning bell. He fixed Harry's tie one last time and pat his messy hair down in a futile attempt to fix it.

As Draco left Harry's next class started filling up the room. It was Edward's class, but Edward wasn't there. Harry groaned internally.

"Class, practice reading notes and playing them in your chosen instrument. If you have any questions, ask the head of your section. No slacking off, I will be testing all of you tomorrow." Harry said, before leaving the room.

_Where on earth could that guy be?_ Harry thinks.

"Well duh." Harry whispers to himself and casts a tracking spell wandlessly.

Following the pull of magic, he finds himself led to the forest area beside the school. Just a few feet in he finds Edward slumped against a tree, head in his hands.

"Found you" Harry says, startling Edward, which shows how out of sorts he is.

Edward moves as if to leave, but Harry stops him with a hand on his shoulder. An electric current passes through them, making both of them gasp.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Harry asks, hurt in his voice.

"If it's because of what i said, I take it back. It was inappropriate for me to ask such a thing." Harry said, referring to the song he had sang, and asking what he meant to Edward.

Edward's head snapped up.

"NO! no, it wasn't. It's not that, I just..." Edward mumbled.

"What is it Edward?" Harry asked, putting his other hand on Edward's cheek, forcing him to look Harry in the eye.

Edward locked eyes with Harry, and on impulse pushed his mouth to Harry's soft lips. Harry responded eagerly, biting lightly on Edward's lower lip, begging for entrance. Edward groaned, Harry took the chance to deepen the kiss. Then Edward's mind caught up with him, and he pulled away. Harry looked at Edward, face flushed and lips slightly apart.

"What about the girl?" Edward asked, feeling guilty.

"What girl?" Harry asked, confused.

"Gabrielle Dela cour, the french girl you're dating" Edward said.

Harry stared at Edward, before laughing.

"What?" Edward asked, offended that Harry was laughing in a serious situation.

"Sure I dated her, When I was like 20 years old. She was the last girl I dated. And when I say last, I mean I'm gay." Harry said.

Edward didn't know what to think, then he thought about the kiss and he smiled.

"So, you like me too?" Edward asked.

"Well yeah, I thought the kiss pretty much said that." Harry said.

Edward grinned, making Harry chuckle and pull the teen into a long kiss.

* * *

School was over and Edward was alone with Harry in his classroom. Harry smiled at the nervous looking teen.

"What's wrong Edward?" Harry asks.

"Well, I've never really been with a guy before." Edward admits.

Harry smiles and motions Edward to come closer. He pushes Edward to his desk and cups Edward's face in his hands. As Harry kisses Edward, he puts Edwards hands on his shoulders and wraps his arms around Edward's waist. Edward moans into the kiss, and Harry pulls Edward's hips against his, making Edward pull away with a gasp. There was a thin trail of saliva linking their mouths, Harry stares at Edward. His eyes are filled with lust.

"Have you been with guys before?" Edward asks, curious.

"Actually, yeah. I experimented a bit, although never anything serious. I even had a fling with Draco, but-" Harry was saying when Edward cut in.

"Draco? You were with Mr. Malfoy?" Edward exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it didn't work out, we loved each other too brotherly for it to work. I think we only stuck together for the sex." Harry said thoughtfully.

"_Sex!_ You had sex with him!" Edward said, peeved.

"Yeah, but we're completely platonic now." Harry reassured Edward.

"But, you live together." Edward said.

"He's my best friend." Harry said.

Edward bit his lip insecurely.

"If your worried that something might happen, your welcome to stay the night, like you did last time." Harry offered.

Edward grinned, nodding in agreement.

"You are so cute, getting jealous of Draco." Harry teased.

Harry leaned forward, kissing Edward again.

**A/N: Sorry I take so long to update, really. I'm just busy, we've had a ton of games and all I've done is practice. no time to write. SO I"M SORRY. hope you guys liked this chapter. It's sweeter than the others. Reviews are appreciated! -Deni**


	20. Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: Not mine, etc..**

**A/N: I had a typo in the last chapter, i will just clear it up here. Gabrielle and Harry were together when he was 18 turning 19. side fact is Draco and Harry were together when they were 19.**

Chapter 20

Harry told Edward that he could ride home with them but Edward said he'd just go to Harry's house after driving his siblings home. Edward reasoned that he'd have to tell Esme and Carlisle where he'd be anyway. So as Harry went to the parking lot to Draco's silver aston martin, Edward went to his Volvo where his siblings were waiting.

Jasper was looking at him with raised eyebrows.

_Should i even ask?_ Jaspers thoughts rang in his head.

"No" Edward said, smiling.

Edward got in to the driver's seat and waited for the others to buckle in. As soon as the last door closed they were out of the parking lot and on the way home. Jasper stared at Edward who was humming happily, although he wasn't the only one staring. Emett and Rosalie were staring at Edward too, Alice on the other hand was jumping up and down excitedly.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, suspicious of Edward's out of character actions.

"You'll know when we get home." Alice squealed.

Rosalie crossed her arms and leaned back, _this had better be good _Rosalie thought.

* * *

Once at their house, they were in the living room in seconds.

"Carlisle, Esme!" Alice called.

Edward groaned as their 'parents' appeared in the room.

"Alice, I don't want-" Edward was saying until Alice cut in.

"Edward, I've been waiting for this to happen since i saw it at the start of the school year. Just spit it out already!" Alice exclaimed.

"You knew!" Edward said, shocked.

"Well duh, I don't have to be psychic to see that. Though I did get a vision about it, It was painfully obvious." Alice said.

"What are you guys on about?" Emmett snapped, tired of not understanding anything of their conversation.

"Ah, I found my mate." Edward said, grinning like an idiot.

Carlisle, Rosalie, and Jasper stared at him in shock. Alice already knew, Emmett and Esme as well so they were just smiling. Jasper's eyes widened in realization.

"Mr. Potter?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie stared at Jasper incredulously.

"Mr. Potter? Your mate is Mr. Potter?" Rosalie asked Edward.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Edward said, smiling dreamily.

"Who's Mr. Potter?" Carlisle asked Emmett.

"The new music teacher." Rosalie replies.

Esme gasps, she didn't know Harry was Edward's teacher. Carlisle smiles at Edward, who smiles back brightly.

"How does he feel?" Carlisle asks.

"He likes me too, we're dating...I think. I'm going over to his house after this." Edward said.

"Bring him here next time, we'll cook food and everything. I'd love to meet my son's mate." Esme said.

"You guys don't have to pretend to be human. He knows about us, he's known for a while now." Edward said.

"What? How? Edward, he's in danger. You can't just tell a human about us." Carlisle scolded.

"He knew, I didn't have to tell him. He and Mr. Malfoy figured it out, though I don't know how they already know about these things." he said.

"So Mr. Potter is the person you've been spending so much time with. So that's why you are so comfortable with him, he already knows." Carlisle realized.

"So this 'friend' you were sleeping over with was Mr. Potter?" Esme asked.

Edward averted his eyes as he replied with an affirmative.

"I'm going to be staying there tonight as well." Edward said.

Emmett laughed suddenly, smacking Edward's back.

"Go bro." Emmett said.

Edward looked at his watch, realizing that he took longer than he planned to.

"I'm gonna go" Edward said, leaving.

* * *

Harry had just told Draco and Luna about him and Edward when the doorbell rang. Draco went to answer it.

_I'm happy for you_ Luna signs to Harry

"thanks Luna" Harry replied.

_I wish I had someone Luna _signs back.

"You'll find someone, don't sweat it" Harry says, putting an arm around Luna.

_You're sweet Harry _Luna replies, smiling.

"It's your boyfriend." Draco drawled as he strolled in, Edward following him.

"Edward, wanna go up stairs?" Harry asks as Draco drags Luna away to play with teddy.

"Sure" Edward says, following behind Harry as they went up the stairs.

Edward was loving the view. Edward almost smacked himself in an effort to get rid of the thoughts going through his head.

"Edward?" Harry asked, amused.

"Huh? Pardon?" Edward replied, snapping back to reality.

"You kinda spaced out." Harry said, smiling.

"Oh sorry"

"Don't sweat it." Harry said, then led him to his music studio.

Edward was glad he couldn't sweat, because if he could he'd probably be sweating buckets now. Something about Harry just made Edward all jittery inside. Harry was whistling a tune, he seemed so relax. Harry, of course, had experience in this field and this was nothing new to him. Edward couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by his more experienced boyfriend.

Edward froze, a grin on his face.

Harry stopped walking as well, he turned to face Edward.

"Whats wrong?"

Edward grinned, shaking his head.

"Its nothing." He said.

Harry took Edward's hand, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Let's go, you goof" Harry said.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and waiting. JUST PUTTING SOME FLUFF BEFORE I PUT DRAMA. sorry it took forever. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED.**


	21. They were together? Happy Valentines

**A/N: Didn't go to school, so i figured i should update.**

Harry entered the kitchen still in pajamas.

"Where's your _boyfriend_?" Draco teased.

"I told him to go to school" Harry replied, smiling.

"Such a bad ass teacher, _dating a student_." Draco said, smirking.

"Shut it, Draco, you know it's not like that."

"Not like what?" Draco asked.

"It's not a student-teacher affair, he's older than me by _at least a hundred years_." Harry said, munching on some toast.

"I know that, but the rest of Forks don't." Draco pointed out.

"So? Edward knows better than to tell anyone." Harry reasoned.

He made his way out and up to his room to take a shower.

"I think." he added.

* * *

Harry was teaching his last class when a thought occurred to him.

_Shit, he doesn't know, does he?_

Harry realized that Edward knew nothing about him, and he knew that at some point Edward would realize that too. Harry didn't want to tell Edward, who would want to date a maniac like him anyway. Edward was better off clueless, Harry decided. He didn't have to know about Harry's past, or true nature. That kind of information will do him more harm than good.

"Sir?"

Harry looked up, Jasper Cullen was staring at him.

"Pardon?" Harry asked, smiling at the brother of his boyfriend.

"You were about to teach us John Field's history, then you just...stopped." Jasper said.

"Oh, Sorry." Harry told him.

"My Apologies class, I'm a little preoccupied right now, I promise it won't happen again." Harry addressed the class.

* * *

Jasper was confused, Mr. Potter was in a great mood this morning. Jasper knew why, of course, but then during class Mr. Potter's mood just dropped. From Happy to Depressed, from Rejoicing to Brooding. His face had taken on an sad expression and he stopped his lecture. Though after Jasper had talked to him his mood lightened, it still wasn't as happy as it was before.

What was Mr. Potter's problem? wasn't he happy with Edward?

After class had ended and everyone started to leave.

He was just a few feet out of the classroom, being the last one out. He couldn't help but stay a few feet away and watch, he knew for a fact that has a free period next and usually spends it with .

He watched as Mr. Malfoy as predicted came strutting into the Music classroom.

"Why the long face, Potter?" Mr. Malfoy's voice asked mockingly.

"This is wrong. We could get caught and Edward might be expelled. I'd get fired, and Edward will move, His whole family will have to move. How could I be so stupid and insensitive?" Mr. Potter's voice responded.

So that was it. Mr. Potter was feeling guilty he was putting Edward in danger, Jasper thought.

"Harry, I've known you since we were eleven and that has got to be the _most _stupid thing you have ever said. That's saying something, because you say a lot of stupid things. First of all, you won't get caught, between your vampire boyfriend and you being you the chances of being caught are slim. Second of all, if that slab of stone of yours gets expelled, i doubt he'd mind. He's been through high school enough times to know that he's not missing anything." Mr. Malfoy's voice reasoned.

"Third, So what if your fired? You don't need a fucking job, neither do I. We're only working to blend in better with the town locals. You're the richest fucking bloke in Britain, aside from me. Fourth, If they moved, which i don't understand why they would, you could be there in a heartbeat. Last but not least, _When the bloody hell_ have you ever given a fuck what others think about you and the person you love?" Mr. Malfoy asked, heatedly.

"Look Draco, I appreciate your concern but I just can't expose Edward like that." Mr. Potter said.

"Look Potter, I know you, and I sure as hell know what your doing. You always do this, You always run away from anything that could possibly make you happy. I know you think you don't deserve happiness, and i have told you otherwise so many times before. This time its not all about you though, I saw the look in that kid's eyes, he's in love. He's in love with you and I won't let you leave another person who loves you."

There was something implied there, something Jasper couldn't be sure of.

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry we never worked out. I do love you, I'm just not in love with you, but there's no one in this world that i love more than you and Luna, you guys are family." Mr. Potter said, in a low voice.

They were together? Jasper thought to himself.

"This is not about me Potter, I am over it, this is about Cullen. He loves you and you love him, i know it, you give him that look I so prayed to be directed at me, that look Weaslette took for granted. Don't ruin what chance you have at happiness, just enjoy it." Mr. Malfoy said.

"I..." Mr. Potter trailed off.

"Don't you break that kid's heart, Harry, Losing you was the worst thing that happened to me, i wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Jasper left quietly, thinking how on earth was he going to tell Edward.

**A/N: sorry it took forever. Happy Valentines guys. Love, Deni.**

**Valentines day bonus**

...At a completely different time line...

Draco was walking aimlessly, he was kicked out of the mansion by the two lovebirds and Luna was visiting her father's grandmother.

"Woah, watch it kid."

Draco had bumped into a tall figure, he looked up at the man.

"Kid?" Draco replied, eyebrow arching.

But the tall figure wasn't replying, just staring at him like he was looking at the most fascinating thing in the world.

"What's your problem?" Draco snapped at the man, who, to put it frankly, was creeping him out.

"Hi, Are you new around here? I.. I have never seen you before." the man said, smiling at him charmingly.

"Not really, I've been teaching here for a few months already." Draco replied, eyes glued to the man.

"Oh, your a teacher, how old are you?"the man asked.

"Older than you, kid." Draco replied, the man was probably 18 at the most.

Despite his height, he had a boyish quality in his face.

"kid, huh?" the man said, laughing as he stood at his full height with his back straight.

He was at least 5 inches taller than Draco.

"Shut up, I'm not short, you're just tall..er" Draco said.

The man chuckled.

"Can I know you're name, stranger?" the man asked.

"Draco Malfoy, and you?" Draco said, offering his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Draco, My name is..."

**A/N:You can Vote for the identity of Draco's Valentines stranger at my profile.**


	22. Teddybear kisses

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

When Jasper got home that day he caught Edward's attention immediately.

"Jas, What's with the look? " Edward asked.

Actually, he had caught everyone's attention.

"Stop pacing, you're going to walk yourself into the ground if you continue that." Rosalie snapped.

"Edward." Jasper said, making up his mind.

"Yeah?" Edward asked with that dopey smile of his.

Jasper thought back to what he had seen, and overheard.

* * *

_"Look Potter, I know you, and I sure as hell know what your doing. You always do this, You always run away from anything that could possibly make you happy. I know you think you don't deserve happiness, and i have told you otherwise so many times before. This time its not all about you though, I saw the look in that kid's eyes, he's in love. He's in love with you and I won't let you leave another person who loves you."_

_There was something implied there, something Jasper couldn't be sure of._

_"Oh Draco, I'm sorry we never worked out. I do love you, I'm just not in love with you, but there's no one in this world that i love more than you and Luna, you guys are family." Mr. Potter said, in a low voice._

_They were together? Jasper thought to himself._

_"This is not about me Potter, I am over it, this is about Cullen. He loves you and you love him, i know it, you give him that look I so prayed to be directed at me, that look Weaslette took for granted. Don't ruin what chance you have at happiness, just enjoy it." Mr. Malfoy said._

_"I..." Mr. Potter trailed off._

_"Don't you break that kid's heart, Harry, Losing you was the worst thing that happened to me, i wouldn't wish it on anyone."_

* * *

Edward's face was blank as he saw what Jasper had seen. Then he smiled once more, although the smile was not as bright as it was before.

"Edward?" Jasper asked, a lot of conflicting feelings were coming from Edward.

He was shocked, hurt, angry, annoyed then, he was determined.

"It doesn't matter." Edward said, looking Jasper in the eye.

"You knew?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. What matters is how he feels, or rather, _Who he feels for_." Edward said resolutely.

Jasper smiled at his adoptive brother, proud of his decision.

"That's very mature of you Edward." Jasper told him.

"Yeah, it is." Edward replied as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

"To Harry" Edward replied in a strange tone.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett asked, bewildered.

"I'm not quite sure myself." Jasper replied.

For a moment there, he could have sworn he had felt something from Edward. For a second, he was sure he had felt _doubt_.

* * *

"Hey Remus, Where's Teddy-bear?" Harry asked once he got home.

"Upstairs, Draco's trying to get him to go blond." Remus replied grinning.

Harry laughed as he went upstairs towards Teddy's room.

When he got there he immediately spotted Draco sitting on the floor in front of Teddy showing him pictures of blond people, most were pictures of himself.

"Teddy-bear!" Harry called, approaching the two.

Teddy turned to see Harry, he shrieked in delight and stretched his hands out towards Harry.

"Ha-wwy, Haaa-wy!" He called, giggling.

Harry bent down to pick the child up and once safely in his arms Teddy planted a big kiss on Harry's lips.

"Hawwy!" He said, his hair bleeding into black and his eyes turning Green.

"You cute little monster." Harry said, giving Teddy an Eskimo kiss.

"Oh, come on. I've been trying to get him to go blond for so long and you walk in and he goes black?" Draco said. throwing his arms up exasperatedly.

"He just loves me more, by the way, why were you in such a hurry to go home? You didn't even wait for me." Harry asked the blond.

"My last class was an hour and a half before your last class. I hasn't about to wait that long." Draco complained.

"Meanie." Harry retorted, sticking his tongue out as he bounced Teddy in his arms.

Teddy saw his godfather with his tongue out and copied him, sticking his tongue out at draco.

"You sir, are a bad influence on that child." Draco replied moving to tkae Teddy from Harry.

"As if, who was the one flashing him pictures of ugly monsters to scare him?" harry said, putting Teddy in his play pen.

"What pictures of... Hey! Potter, how dare you?" Draco said, tackling harry to the ground beside Teddy's play pen.

"Dracooo, Get off, you're heavy" Harry whined as Draco pinned him to the ground.

"Not until you admit that I'm hot, and that you wish you had a body and face like mine." Draco said.

"As if, who would want that sorry mug of yours?" Harry said, laughing.

"I'll give you something to laugh about." Draco said, attacking Harry's sides.

Harry started flailing, Laughter spilling out form his lips. He tried to push the blond off of him.

"Haha-No! Hahaha-stop-haha. O-okay I'll say it!" Harry conceded.

Draco stilled and waited for Harry to talk.

"You're hot and i wish I had you pasty face and scrawny body." Harry said, laughing.

"Hey!" Draco said, but was too late as Harry had slipped out from under hiim while he was distracted.

"Oh, Hey Edward" He heard Harry say.

Draco turned to see Harry kiss his boyfriend's lips and take his hand.

"Come on, let's leave Pasty face to his own devices." Harry said, pulling Edward away.

**A/N: Sorry! I know I haven't updated in forever. Forgive me! Pottermore anyone? add me! NightDream36 :D Please Review! I'll promise to update sooner if you do. [Sorry it's so short too.] **

**-Deni**


End file.
